The Hauntings of Hillhurst 2: Halloween Treats and a Witch's Feats
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Halloween time in Charterville and Ashley and the Hillhurst monsters are ready for some scary fun! But it'll be short lived when their plans are derailed in the strangest way, but Ashley has enough tricks up her sleeve to handle it...or does she?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Okay, what do you want to know? Who I am? Alright, my name is Ashley Deacon. I'm 21 years old and I have two friends named Dawn and Hillary and a single mother named Irene and I live a happy normal life...to them at least.

My friends have known me for a long time but they've noticed something different about me, that I've developed what is called a 'weird' side. I like creepy and scary stuff, my favorite animal is a black cat and I like to wear black and green outfits. But the thing is, I wasn't always like that.

About 3 months ago, I was a total girly girl who liked pink and rainbows. Until one night, my ex-boyfriend turned killer stalker Damien tried to kill me for dumping him. I tried to hide from him by hiding inside the Hillhurst Manor, an old house that was rumored to be haunted.

When Damien was about to finish me, I discovered the terrifying truth that the rumors were true! My life was saved by the misfit monsters who inhabit Hillhurst. Flabber, a phasm, a blue ghost that can do magic and loves music. Flabber looks like a combination of Elvis Presley and a circus clown. But he's just as funny as he is crazy! He's in charge of keeping the other monsters in line.

Then there's Mums, a 5,000 year old mummy, he can be a total grouch sometimes, but he does mean well.

Frankenbeans, a tall, lumbering Frankenstein monster. To say he's not the smartest of the group would be an understatement. But what he lacks in brains he more than makes up for in brawn and acts more like a child than a monster.

Wolfgang Smith, a werewolf, but we like to call him Wolfie. He can't talk, all he can do is bark in jibberish. With his canine attributes, he's treated more like the family dog than a monster.

Little Ghoul, she's a small hooded ghoul who's face can't be seen except her glowing red eyes. She has a short temper and can be a real pain the neck.

But she's not a literal pain the neck like Count Fangula, a charming and handsome vampire. Well...what can I say about Count Fangula? He and I are...well, very close. When we first met, we hit it off pretty good. Well, after the part where I was scared of him and ran away in fear of him sucking my blood. But once I got to know him and the other monsters, we became fast friends and I decided to live with them.

But when my arch nemesis Britney Chambers was going to tear down Hillhurst, the monsters stepped up to the plate and scared away the workers. And that was when I learned I was more like the monsters than I thought, I was witch! Thanks to a skeleton key necklace with a magic stone in it given to me from a mysterious ghost lady, I had the gift of magic and this necklace helped bring it out. So in the past 3 months, Flabber has been teaching how to use my magic and cast spells while Little Ghoul has been teaching me how to make potions and hexes.

This other half of my happy normal life must be kept a secret. Only my mom is aware of my magic and the monsters. Understandably, she fainted the first time she met the monsters. But surprisingly, when I told her I was a witch, she took it pretty well. At first she thought I was joking, only to end up shocked when I changed my clothes into a stereotype witch outfit. With a long black dress, pointed black hat, broomstick and all. I also changed my hair purple in case she still didn't believe me.

Once she took it all in, Mom just smiled and hugged me, saying she always knew there was something special about me and still proud of me no matter what I do.

But parents always say that to their children, they just don't know how special.

You think I've got it tough with keeping this secret? It's nothing compared to when I was pushed to my very limits. Not just in my magic, but in my heart.

It was during a time that signaled the end of summer and the beginning of winter, a time when absolutely anything can happen. Whether its lurking evils in the shadows waiting to emerge or wearing a silly costume and collecting free candy.

That's right, it was All Hallows Eve, also known as Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2: Trainee in Charge

In the dark hours of the night, there was a secluded farmhouse isolated from the small town of Charterville. It was the Hillhurst Manor.

From the highest window, a faint glow can be seen through the curtained windows. Inside the room was a young 21 year old girl laying in a wooden Victorian bed watching her flat-screen TV. She had long, flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a purple night dress and a key necklace with a green gemstone hung from her neck. Ashley Deacon was watching the Dark Shadows movie. She loved Johnny Depp, the guy sells anything you put on him. Besides, it was one of the few movies that was accurate to vampires. Johnny would be an awesome real vampire.

Ashley watches the scene where Barnabas embraces Victoria.

"I thought I'd lost you!"

"You already have. We can never be together Barnabas: I belong in the light and you belong in the shadows, I'll age and die while you live on."

Ashley frowned hearing this, she watches the part where Victoria falls off the cliff and Barnabas saves her from death by biting her, thus turning her into a vampire. Ashley pointed at her tv, turning it off and making the DVD eject from the player. Ashley let out a sigh, she used her magic to will the DVD to go into its case and put it back on the shelf with the other DVDs she brought from her old house.

If only she hadn't been so indulged in her movie that she would notice a pair of red glowing eyes watching her.

"So that explains it..." a child-like voice chirped.

Ashley gasped, whirling around to see Little hiding in the corner next to the door.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Ashley yelped. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?! Or knocking?!"

"Of course I have, I just don't care." the hooded ghoul said with a shrug.

Ashley scowled. "Anyway, what did you mean by 'That explains it?'

"Why you and Fangula broke up." Little Ghoul bluntly replied.

"Little Ghoul! I already told you, Fang and I die NOT break up cause we were NEVER together!" Ashley said. "Besides, we already talked about this, we both agreed that night, when I..."

"Kissed Fangula." Little Ghoul said with tease in her voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Yes."

"And the tickle fight?" Little Ghoul pressed on.

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"And Fang kissed you back and you kissed together!"

"YES! YES I KNOW!" Ashley yelled annoyed. "We both agreed that we just got carried away back there and we weren't thinking. We just moved way too fast that's all. So it's best that we just stay friends."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Little Ghoul remarked sarcastically. "Good one..."

The witch shook her head. "Oh shut up..."

'Anyway, Flabber said he wants to see you in the parlor." Little Ghoul said before leaving the room.

Ashley blinked. "Flabber wants to talk to me?" She shrugged, then snapped her fingers, making a white bathrobe appear over her nightgown. She pointed to herself, disappearing in green sparkles and reappearing on the sofa in the parlor. Ashley sat on the sofa waiting for Flabber to show up. As she waited, the room was very silent. Not a sound was heard except for Ashley's breathing.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed Ashley's shoulder. Ashley's mouth opened, but nothing came out, she was too shocked to scream.

"I drink your blood!" A deep Romanian voice snarled in Ashley's ear.

"AAAAAH!" Ashley screamed, jumping out of her seat and onto the floor. She whipped around to see Count Fangula. He glided around the sofa and landed his feet on the ground while laughing hysterically.

"Gotcha!" he laughed again.

"Fang?!" Ashley said, she groaned and covered her face embarrassed. "Not cool man..."

The Count kneeled down and patted the redhead's shoulder. "Come on Ash, you know I couldn't pass up a chance like that, now could I?" he chuckled.

Ashley looked up, and chuckled as well. "It was a perfect setup wasn't it?" The two laughed as they got to their feet. Ashley looked around. "So where's Flabber and the others?"

"Right here." a grumpy voice said. The two looked over to the parlor entrance and saw Mums, Wolfgang, Frankenbeans, and Little Ghoul looking a little unhappy. "Way to ruin our cue Fang!" the mummy grumped. "I was gonna scare her first!"

"Nu-uh! Me scare first!" Frankenbeans said.

"Ru Ru! RaRaRaRaRa!" Wolfie barked.

"What do you mean YOU"RE scarier?!" Fangula snapped. "Who's the one who scared a witch out of her seat?!"

"WILL YOU ALL PIPE DOWN?!" Little Ghoul shouted over the group. And boy, did that shut them up. Even Ashley was silent and she wasn't even arguing!

Then, the pipe organ suddenly played a loud tune that broke the silence and made everyone in the room jump. The what Ashley saw next almost made her fall over again. From the organ's three center pipes, three different colored smokes came out and took the form of three girls. The first one was pink, the middle one was blue and the last one was green. They had short hair that was curled at the bottom like a 50's hairstyle. They wore long sleeved gloves and strapless dresses that each matched their respective colors.

"Did someone call us?" the three ghostly girls spoke.

Ashley stared at the girls for a full minute before walking up to them. "Who are you?"

The girls looked at each other looking quite surprised. but they just smiled and sang, "Were the Pipettes! That's no lie! Were Flabber's back up girls! What a guy!"

Ashley tilted her head. "Uh, back up singers?"

"And not very good one might I add..." Mums whispered in Ashley's ear.

The Pipettes all frowned. "We heard that you bag of rags!"

"And I heard that too!" Mums huffed.

Ashley laughed. "Oh! They got you Mums!"

"Who's side are you on?!" Mums snapped with his hands on his hips.

Ignoring the mummy, Ashley asked the Pipettes, "So how come I've never seen you guys before?"

"We've been at a LONG rest! But Flabber has an announcement to make! It's for the best!" they sang a bit off key.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Flabber's voice boomed through the house. He appeared in the parlor room sporting a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, blacks socks with sandals and a straw beachcomber hat, he looked like a stereotype tourist.

"ALOHA HILLHURST!" he chortled in delight.

Everyone stared blankly at this scenario. Ashley looked at the Pipettes. "Explanation?"

"He's having another identity crisis." the girls dully answered.

"Not exactly!" the phasm said. "As you all know, I have an announcement to make!"

"Well out with it already!" said Mums. "I'm lacking on my beauty sleep!"

"Like you need it..." Little Ghoul mumbled.

"Anyway! I'm here to tell you all..." he waited for a dramatic pause. "I'm going on VACATION!"

Everyone went silent. Letting this information sink in, until finally,

"VACATION?!" they all screamed in shock.

"But why?!" Fangula said. "I thought you can never leave the house!"

"On the contrary..." Flabber held up his phasm spell book and ran through the pages fast. He then found the page and read it out loud, "Every October, the gap between the living and the dead is weakened. Therefore, all ghouls, ghosts and demons are free to roam the Earth!" he looked up excited. "This also goes for phasms! Meaning I can leave the house and go where I want!"

"But how did you find that out?!" Mums blubbered.

The phasm looked a little embarrassed. "Well, it turns out, I found out these pages were stuck together. Once i read them, I realized during only this time of year, I can leave the house!"

"You've had that phasm book with you all this time and didn't KNOW THAT?!" Little Ghoul yelled. "Besides, what's so special about this time of year anyway?"

"I think I know." Ashley said. "I've read in my spell book that Halloween was a time when all monsters would visit the human world to celebrate and it eventually evolved into a festival of costumes and tricks. Halloween is also the time when Earth is closest to the spirit world."

Flabber smiled wide. "Sounds like you've been studying!"

Ashley bashfully turned away. "Thanks."

"Wow, I just thought Halloween was something humans made up to score free candy!" said Mums.

Fangula turned to Mums. "Not to mention made us look dumb!"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked Fangula.

"I mean all those cutesy little kids dressing up like monsters! Pretending to be us like we're a big joke!"

"Come on Fang, that's not what they're doing. Halloween is the time when monsters are celebrated! They dress up like you guys because they're admiring you all!"

A pause.

The monsters all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Ashley huffed.

"What you just said!" Mums gasped. "Humans admire US?! Please, the only thing they admire us for is when we don't eat them!" As Ashley frowned at the monsters as they continued to howl with laughter, Flabber pulled out an air horn, blasting it loud enough to seize the monsters' laughing.

Flabber cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I'll be done for a whole week!"

"A WHOLE WEEK?!" everyone shouted.

Mums crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Where to?" he pouted. "Hawaii? Venice? The Riviera? Clown camp?!"

"Actually, I'm visiting my mother in the 7th dimension."

"Aw, Flabber, that's sweet." Ashley said. To think that off all the places this phasm wanted to go only this time of year, he would go to see his mother. Flabber was still a kindred spirit no matter what. "So when do you leave Flabber?"

Flabber held out his arm and a huge wristwatch appeared on his arm. "First thing tomorrow morning!" he tapped the watch.

"Saturday morning?"

"So I'll be back next Saturday!"

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Next Saturday?! That's Halloween!" She's been so busy with magic it slipped her mind that Halloween was a week away.

Flabber nodded. "Yup." he sped up to Ashley looking at her straight in the eye, looking downright serious. Ashley's gut had a bad feeling whenever Flabber looked serious.

'So Ashley, I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone." Flabber told Ashley.

Ashley's mouth went agape with shock, as did the rest of the monsters, even the Pipettes.

"HER?!" the monsters roared.

Flabber smirked. "You heard me. Besides someone has to keep you monsters in line and who better than a witch?"

The Pipettes all gasped.

"No way!" the pink Pipette said

"No how!" the blue Pipette said

"She's a witch?!" the green Pipette said

"What a switch!" they said together.

"So what?! You're making Ashley our nanny?!" Mums wailed.

Flabber shrugged. "Pretty much."

"I-I don't know Flabber..." Ashley squeaked. She's never babysit before let alone monstersit!

"Now Ashley, I did tell you that being a witch is a lot of responsibility didn't I?"

Ashley blinked in realization. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did..."

Flabber held out his hand and broom came to his hand. "And since you are a witch, you're going to need this." Ashley's eyes shot up, she felt her heart pound a little against her chest.

She swallowed hard. "Y-You mean I...?"

Flabber sadly nodded. "That's right. You're in charge of chores as well."

But Ashley's face lit up. "Oh! Well that's no problem!" She happily took the broom while the others look surprised. "You mean, you're okay with doing chores?" Flabber asked.

"Are you kidding? I used to do chores for my mom all the time. So gets so busy with work that I had to take care of the housework until it became a hobby! So I'll make this house as clean as a whistle!"

"NO!" everyone in the parlor shouted, making Ashley jump.

Flabber gave Ashley a list. "Actually Ashley, here a list of chores for a HAUNTED house."

Ashley took the list and read it carefully. "Dust the house, hang up cobwebs, dirty the windows... she looked up confused.

"You see Ash, this isn't a human home so human chores are out of the question!" Fangula explained.

Ashley blinked twice. "If you say so..." she smiled. "Don't worry! I'll make this place a gothic nightmare!" she said with pride. She saluted to her friends.

"I knew I could count on you Ashley!" Flabber exclaimed.

After a brief silence,

"So what do we do now?" Mums asked out of nowhere.

A light bulb flashed over Flabber's head. "I know!" He bounced up high and landed on the seat of the pipe organ with a wide grin. "Going away party anyone?"

The gang all looked at each other excited.

Ashley pumped her fist in the air. "THEN LET'S PARTY!" she pointed to herself to change clothes, but not the kind she wanted. The monsters' jaws dropped. They all pointed and laughed as Ashley stood slumping. She wore a one piece hot pink bathing suit, black scuba fins and matching water mask with an attached snorkel in her mouth.

Flabber gasped. "I thought you said you were studying!"

"I was!" Ashley said through her snorkel, she took it out of her mouth. "I must have had other things on my mind..."

Mums laughed. "What? Swimsuit season?" he gave the redhead a butt slap.

Ashley jumped. "HEY!"

"STAND CLEAR!" Flabber shouted. Everyone left the parlor. They watched the parlor room floor turn into an inground pool!

"We'll just make it a pool party!" Flabber chortled, playing the organ.

"FUN IN THE SUN FOR EVERYONE!" the Pipettes cheered.

"Alright! CANNONBAAAAAAAALL!" Ashley yelled jumping in the pool with a splash, spraying water almost everywhere.

"AAARRROOOOOOOO!" Wolfie howled as he belly flopped in the pool.

"Hey! Watch it! You're going to make my wraps shrink!" Mums scolded.

Ashley and Wolfie looked at each other. Then turned to Mums with smiles on their faces. Ashley pointed and green sparkles shot from her fingertip and swirled around the monsters, changing their wardrobes. Count Fangula wore black swim trunks with red bats on them, Frankenbeans wore long brown trunks tied around his waist with a rope, but Mums wore an entire scuba diving outfit. It even came with an air tank, not that a mummy needed air to breath anyway.

Everyone laughed at Mums while the mummy frowned at Ashley. He pointed a bony finger at her and muttered something through his snorkel.

Ashley smiled and put a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Mums suddenly fell into the water, courtesy of Little Ghoul. She giggled, "I think he said: CHICKEN FIGHT!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" everyone cheered. Fangula got on Frankenbeans shoulders while Ashley got on Wolfgang's. Flabber began to play a swinging, summer tune to go with the chicken fight while Mums was chasing Little Ghoul around the pool. As the pool party rolled on, Ashley got out to take a break. Flabber went up to her. "Say Ashley, mind if I polish your necklace?"

"Sure thing Flab." Ashley took off her necklace and gave it to the phasm. While Ashley went to get a towel, Flabber not only dried off the necklace, but looked into it's stone, deep in thought.

"Flabber?"

Flabber spun around to a confused Ashley. "Oh! Uh..." Flabber gave the necklace back. "There ya go! All clean!" He went back to his organ. Ashley just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3: A Stroll Through the Park

It was Saturday morning. Ashley and the house monsters were giving their last goodbyes to Flabber, he yanked up 2 overpacked suitcases and wore his tacky tourist outfit.

"Well I'm off gang!" the monsters gave Flabber a group hug. They all sobbed as they hugged Flabber tightly, in fact, too tightly. Flabber's eyes popped out of his head like a cartoon character stress toy. "Uh, a little too tight guys..." he squeaked under the hug's pressure. They quickly let go letting Flabber to retract his eyes back into his head. Ashley walked up to her mentor. The two paused, knowing very well they were going to miss each other very much. They both smiled and embraced a big hug.

"I promise I won't let you down Flabber." Ashley said letting go.

"I know you won't." Flabber said, he went up to the pipe organ. The Pipettes materialized from the three center pipes, sniffling "Goodbye Darlin'! Don't worry! Daddy'll be back!" Flabber told the ghost girls.

"Oh Flabber! Oh Flabber! We'll miss you! Oh boo hoo!" the Pipettes sang in sadness.

A loud honking noise was heard. Everyone looked to the boarded window.

"That's my ride!" Flabber chirped.

"Bye Flabber!"

"Have fun!"

"Take care!"

"Rararara!"

Flabber and his bags began to glow a brightly, they became balls of blue light and flew out the window in a flash.

Everyone watched as the balls of light flew off into the distance.

Fangula sighed. "Well, there he goes..."

"Yeah, after being trapped in his house for who knows how long, he could use some RnR." Mums pointed out.

A pause.

Ashley clapped her hands together. "Alright! I better get to work!" She looked around. "Does anyone know where the chore list is?" Fangula blinked in surprise, but the other monsters just shrugged like they didn't have a clue.

"Here it is!" Little Ghoul said with the folded piece of paper. Flabber had to add a few more things to the list, so here." Ashley took the list and read the first thing: 'Take Wolfie for a walk'

The witch looked at the hooded ghoul confused.

"You see, not only did Flabber add new chores, he wanted you to do them in order!" Little Ghoul explained.

"Ra! Ra!" Wolfie barked jumping us and down around Ashley with a leash in his maw.

Ashley tried to calm the werebeast down. "Woah, woah! Easy boy! Uh, I'm not so sure about this guys..."

"Ran Ranrura romes roo!" Wolfie yipped excited.

"What did he say?" Ashley aksed Fangula, who looked more surprised.

"He said that he wants me to come too! But why?!"

"Recause, rarararara, rarararararara?"

"Because, in case I need to tell someone something, who's going to interpret what I say?" the vampire translated.

"I guess that makes sense..." Ashley pointed out. "Fang, do you, want to come wih me?"

"Me?! Well, I uh, uh, well..." he stuttered. "Sure! Why not?" me smiled nervously.

"But I'm just worried that you two might attract people's attention..." Ashley told the two monsters, but they smiled.

"Just leave that to use!" Fangula made like a bat and flew upstairs. Wolfie handed the leash over to Ashley.

"Ratch ris!" Wolfie stretched forward, really long, until a loud crack came out, he pulled his head up high until another crack was heard. Ashley couldn't help but watch amazed. After a few more cracks, Wolfie finished adjusting himself, he sat proudly before the visibly stunned witch.

Wolfie now looked like a normal dog, or wolf-dog. He was about as big as a boxer dog. His clothes hung off his body and he was slipping out of his sneakers. The monsters applauded to the wolf while Ashley's jaw hung over the floor.

"I think the clothes can go." Fangula said behind Ashley. She turned. What she saw made her heart flutter.

Fangula was wearing a red velvet vest over a white button down shirt with a matching cravat, black dress pants, black shoes, and his black sunglasses.

"Wow..." Ashley breathed in awe.

The Count smiled. "Thank you."

Wolfie then jumped between the two excited for his walk. He took off his clothes and sneakers in a flash. Fangula clipped the leash onto a collar and put it around Wolfie's neck. "Alright Wolfie! Let's go!"

Ashley pointed to herself, she now wore a green top, black mini shirt and leggings and green converse shoes. "We'll see you guys later!" Ashley and fangula waved goodbye as they went out with Wolfie in tow.

The remaining monsters watched them leave from the window. Mums looked over at Little Ghoul.

"I hope this plan of yours work..."

"Of course it'll work, I can guarantee those two love bats won't be back for a long time." she said with a giggle.

"What about chores?" Frankenbeans wondered out loud.

"You guys'll do them."

"US?!" Mums and Frankenbeans blurted.

"That is not gonna happen!" Mums snapped. "This was all YOUR idea! Not ours!"

"YOU DO CHORES!" Frankenbeans roared. He and Mums stood defiant over the unfazed Little Ghoul.

"No..." she squeaked. "YOU DO THEEEEEEEEEEM!" she pulled down her hood revealing her awful face, scaring the monsters into submission.

"Alright! Alright! Where's the broom?!" Mums wailed, running through the house.

"MUST DO CHORES!" Frankenbeans boomed, frantically running alongside Mums.

Little Ghoul pulled her hood up. "That's what I thought." she snickered and retreated into the basement.

Charterville City Park was the epitome of the perfect park. The shining sun highlighted the lush green grass and trees accompanied by people walking down the park trails. But there were more than a few glances at a certain couple walking down the trail. Ashley and Count Fangula walked down the park trail. Ashley noticed that people were staring, but pretended like nothing was wrong, that was not easy. Ashley had to keep a tight grip on Wolfie, especially when he saw a squirrel, he'd go twice as nuts as usual.

Fangula pulled out a small tube of something from his vest pocket, he uncapped it and squeezed its contents into his hand and rubbed it on his hands, face, and neck.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What's that stuff?"

"Moonbeam 5000 sunblock." the Count replied. "Vampire remember?"

"Oh."

Wolfie sniffed the air, then ran so quick, he yanked the leash right out of Ashley's grip! The werewolf sped off as Ashley and Fangula gave chase.

"Wolfie! Stop! Come back here Where are you going?!" Ashley shouted.

"Wolfie! Come back! Down boy!" Fangula hollered.

The two chased after their friend all around the park, running past and avoiding to cillide with confused onlookers and fellow dog walkers. Then just when the two were confused already, Wolfie jumped through some bushes while the couple looked to where he jumped to.

Fangula went through the bushes, but stopped. "Woah..."

Ashley went up to him. "What?...Woah..."

Fangula and Ashley beheld an amazing sight. A huge clearing in front of a crystal clear pond. It sparkled like a diamond as the sunlight peeked though the trees that surrounded the area. Wolfie was drinking from the pond while the duo came closer to this new location.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Ashley said, she sat on the grass while Fangula joined her.

"Especially when its well shaded." he complimented, taking off his sunglasses.

While Wolfie was snoozing by the water, Ashley and Fangula enjoyed the scenery. "I never thought this place was here." Ashley said. "It was hidden in the park forest this whole time."

"Yeah..." Fangula sighed. He looked at Ashley, swallowing an awkward lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Fang." Ashley said. Fangula closed his mouth surprised. "Can I ask you something?"

Now Fangula was even more nervous. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

Ashley observed his reaction, his eyes were wide then looked down, thinking for a moment.

"I don't really remember..."

Ashley blinked. "You don't remember? Why?"

Fangula shrugged. "When you're a vampire, you're immortal. So there's no point in keeping track of your age. But I think I'm about 300 years old."

_'300?!'_ Ashley thought, she slumped a little. _'I was afraid of that.'_

"Why do you ask?" Fangula questioned.

"Well I'm just curious that's all."

"Anything else you're curious about?"

Ashley had to think about that. There were so many myths about vampires its hard to tell fact from fiction, so who better than to ask a REAL vampire? So Ashley asked her next question,

"Can you hypnotize people?"

Fangula jerked his head back surprised from that question. He pressed his lips together and looked sideways. "That uh, well, it depends..." he said fixing his cravat.

"Depends on what?"

"Well, I mean, it's a very... complicated task and not worth the effort." he fibbed. _'Oh_ _no! Why did she have to bring THAT up?! I've never done that trick in my life!' _Fangula thought in a panic.

"Have you ever practiced though?" Ashley asked.

A few seconds of panic, Fangula let out a sigh and shook his head. "No. Because a vampire of low nobility such as my self could never master the powerful art of hyp-" Fangula started to cough. He cleared his throat, but he still kept coughing.

"What's wrong?" said Ashley.

Fangula rubbed his neck. "Nothing, my thoat's a little dry." he continued his coughing.

Seeing this, Ashley thought for a second, and smiled. "Care for a bite?"

Fangula looked at Ashley shocked. "Y-You mean it?!"

Ashley nodded sincerly. Fangula happily dug his fangs into Ashley's neck. The first bite he's had in 3 months. Oddly enough, Ashley didn't mind the pain so much.

"Thank you Ashley! Thank you!" Fangula thanked after a small burp. "You've ripened since the last time I bit you!"

Ashley was a bit uncomfortable of that remark, but took it as a compliment. "It's my pleasure." She looked away, _'At least it's one way I can make you happy...'_ she thought.

"By the way Ashley, what was it you were so worried about last night?" Fangula asked.

Ashley looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When Flabber gave you that broom last night, you looked, scared..."

"You noticed?"

"Mm-hmm, you look cute when you're scared..." the vampire said with a toothy smile.

Ashley tried her best not to blush. "Well, I thought Flabber wanted me to...fly on that broom. Cause that's what witches do right? Fly on brooms?"

Fangula nodded. "Of course they do. And pretty soon you will too."

"But that's what I'm afraid of, I'm scared of heights."

Fangula blinked, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ashley snapped.

"Yes it is!" Fangula giggled. "Who ever heard of a witch afraid to fly?"

Ashley glared, then smirked. "Yeah, that's like a vampire who can't hypnotize people!" she shot back with a laugh.

Fangula gasped, "Alright, you'll pay for that!" He grabbed Ashley's arms and gave her an evil smile.

"W-Wait Fang! What are you gonna do?!" Ashley said afraid.

The count kept smiling. "What I just said, I'm going to make you pay!" He let out a wicked laugh, opening his mouth and aimed for Ashley's throat. Ashley whimpered as she braced herself. Fangula drew closer and closer until he was an inch from her throat until,

"BOOOO!"

"AAAAAAH!" Ashley jumped off the ground like a startled cat. Fangula fell on his back laughing so hard, he wiped a tear off the corner of his eye. "Oh man Ashley, you're just too easy!"

Ashley scowled. "Oh yeah?" Ashley pointed an angry magic finger at Fangula, causing his arms to spread out as he laid flat on his back, he struggled, but he can't move his arms or legs.

"Ashley! Wait what are you doing?! I can't move!"

"That's the idea..." Ashley smiled as she sat next to the helpless vampire. "Now its my turn..." she raised up her hands and twisted her fingers, giving Fangula hint of what she was going to do.

Fangula's eyes bugged out. "Oh no! Ashley please! Not that! Oh please!" he begged.

"Nope." Ashley then tickled his armpits, wiggling her fingers all over them without mercy, poor Fangula wailed with laughter.

"Nahahahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ASHLEY! ASHLEY STOHOHOHOP AHAHAHA!"

Ashley smiled with satisfaction, she could always count on this weakness to get back at Fangula. "Then say you're sorry! Say it!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed while laughing.

Ashley still kept tickling. "Say it without laughing! I can't take you seriously!"

"I-I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! HAHAHAHAHA! JUST PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOP HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Impressed with her results, Ashley stopped, she undid the spell, allowing Fangula to move, but he was too weak from laughing to get up, he still laid on is back panting.

Ashley proudly smiled, "Teach you to scare a witch." She laid down by Fangula, he looked over at her afraid she was going to do something else, but Ashley just said, "But I can never stay mad at you..." she gave Fangula a kiss on the neck, making him giggle. "Oh, I forgot your neck's ticklish."

"Yeah." Fangula giggled. He got up to his feet. "Well, we better get going. Wolfie! Here boy! Time to go!" he called out for Wolfie.

As requested, Wolfie came, with a limp, dead rabbit in his mouth. He placed it in front of Fangula's feet.

Ashley sulked. "Oh Wolfie..."

Don't worry Ashley, he's just showing us his prize, it's a wolf thing - how they show dominace. In fact, cats do it all the time." Fangula explained casually.

"If you say so..." The trio headed their way out of the clearing through the bushes, Ashley was the first to come out when, "On my God!" She turned to the monsters. "Hide!"

Fangula and Wolfie blinked. "Wha-?"

"I said hide! Both of you!" Ashley hissed as quiety yet not too loudly as she could. Fangula and Wolfie hid back into the clearing.

"Hey Ashley!" Ashley turned back time to see Dawn and Hillary.

"What's going on girl?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while!" Hillary replied.

"Oh yeah! I know!" Ashley said faking a smile. The monsters hid just in time. "So what's up?"

"Well we were gonna visit you at your place but then we overheard someone saying about a pretty red haired girl and a gentleman running after a wolf." Dawn explained.

Ashley gulped. "Oh! That! I was, helping this guy catch his dog after it ran away but we caught him. So what's up with you guys?"

"We wanted to go over our Halloween plans together!" Dawn said excited. I was thinking we do some trick-or-treating! And after that..." she looked over at Hillary.

"Trick-or-tricking!" Hillary said. "There's gonna be eggs and toilet paper everywhere!" She nudged Dawn. "I guess I'm egging your place this year Dawn!"

Dawn nudged back. "Yeah you wish! So you in Ashley? It'll be like old times!"

The two nodded in agreement, but Ashley just stared. 'Uh, that sounds, great guys but I'm not sure-"

"You shouldn't be sure!" a voice cut off Ashley, Dawn and Hillary groaned as Ashley turned, and she groaned as well. For it was Britney Chambers, with her long, flat black hair in a ponytail, a orange dress with a black top underneath and black, glittery pumps and spider earrings dangling from her ears. "Although, even the D-list people should have events that suit their class." she sneered with her usual swagger.

Two twins with short, scruffy bottle blonde hair both wearing electric pink tracksuits swaggered by Britney holding orange sheets of paper. One twin held up a paper for the girls to see.

"Halloween Party at the Chambers Estate. Come prepared to be scared. Fear, fun and frights galore." Ashley read. Britney snatched the paper out of the twin's hand.

"I'm sure you've heard of my big Halloween party by now Ashley."

Ashley just frowned. "No."

"Well that makes sense, cause you're not invited." Britney scoffed.

"No way." the first twin smirked.

"Think not." the second twin snorted.

Anger bubbled from Ashley's stomach, rising it's way up to her head and out of her mouth. "Well that's a relief, cause I'm having my OWN Halloween party!"

"You are?!" Dawn and Hillary asked together.

"Oh really?" Britney said. "Who'd show up at your Halloween party? Even if you would be wearing a mask!" she laughed.

"Good one!" the twins joined in. Their mocking laughter catches the attention of bystanders, who gathered to see the commotion going on between the the two groups of girls. Ashley balled up her fists, took a step forward,

"I would." a smooth voice said.

All the people gasped, even Ashley, she stopped as her eyes shot up. Count Fangula emerged from the bushes with Wolfie. All of the women, even Britney and her cronies, swooned at the sight of Fangula. Their jaws dropped, their eyes bugged out, their hearts were drumming, and their faces turned hot.

Fangula smiled, but kept his fangs hidden, his smile made all the girls melt. "Because the party will be held at the Hillhurst Estate!" the vampire announced.

"THE HILLHURST ESTATE?!" most of the crowd shouted.

Seeing this as the perfect bragging opportunity, Ashley said, "Uh, yeah! That's right! A Halloween party at the scariest house in town!" she announced for all to hear. The people looked at each other pleased to hear this.

"So Ashley, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Dawn said in a flirty way, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes at Fangula, who was slowly backing away from the blonde.

Ashley kept the blonde from Fangula as she looked for an excuse. "Uh, this is, uh,"

"Biff." Fangula answered for her.

"Biff?" Dawn said.

"Yes! Biff! This is Biff, Bloodman! He's an exchange student from Romania!" Ashley lied the best she could.

Hillary walked up to 'Biff' and held her hand out. "Welcome to Charterville Biff." she said politely.

"The pleasure is mine." Fangula shook Hillary's hand, her eyes went wide for a moment, then took her hand back.

"Anyway, Biff and I are throwing a Halloween party and everyone's invited." Ashley said.

"It's not gonna be too scary is it?" a female jogger in the crowd asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course it'll be scary, it's gonna be at Hillhurst!" Soon all the people flocked to Ashley asking about the party while most of the girls flocked to Fangula just to talk to him.

"People! People please!" Ashley said, shooing away the girls away from Fangula and herself. "You're already commited to Britney's party so you should go-"

"Even though a 'classy' Halloween event will be just as fun as a Halloween party at a REAL haunted house." Fangula said. "Especially since I'm putting all my blood and sweat into this occassion..." he said sadly, gaining sympathy from his admirers.

Dawn pumped her fists up. "TO HILLHURST!" she shouted.

The crowd cheered and roared in agreement.

But Britney stood shocked. "But what about MY party?!" she whined. But the people's minds were made up, for they already left, excited about Ashley's party. Britney stomped up to Ashley, she was about to speak but Ashley beat her to it.

"Look on the bright side Britney, now the D-list people have something to do..."

"Yeah! Go to YOUR party!" Fangula laughed. Britney's face went brick red as she clenched her teeth in anger.

Ashley pointed and laughed. "Look! She's already wearing her costume!" She laughed along with Fangula, Dawn and Hillary.

Britney stormed away as the tracksuit twins followed.

"They probably remembered to get their roots done..." Dawn whispered to Hillary, who giggled.

"I swear by the power infested in me, by my idol Sofia Vegara, I WILL have the coolest party!" Britney declared to herself.

"No offense Brit, but we beg to differ." a twin said. "A Halloween party at a real haunted house would be tre' cool."

"Especially when a smoking hot exchange student will be there." her sister added.

Britney's frown dipped longer. "We'll just see about that..."

"Well you guys we better get going!" Ashley said in a hurry, she grabbed Fangula's arm and and walked away fast while Wolfie followed.

Ashley glared at the Count. "Biff? Really?" she asked increduously.

Fangula shrugged. "Let's just say it's my alias of choice. But that's not a bad last name...Bloodman." He delicately licked his lips, Ashley rolled her eyes.

As they watched the duo with their dog walk away, Dawn sighed lovingly. "Was he hot or what?!" she asked Hillary, but Hillary just felt her hand.

"He may be hot, but his hand was cold as ice!"


	4. Chapter 4: Beast Behavior

In town, Ashley and Fangula were at Spirit Halloween, it used to be an old department store shut down, but without closed down buildings, where would we have Halloween stores?

Count Fangula was in one of the fitting rooms trying on some of the vampire costumes. Even he was impressed with the humans' attention to detail in these designs.

He stepped out with a French Victiorian kind of vampire outfit. A long, black velvet coat with a high pointed collar and lace sleeves under a red and black brocade vest with an attached jabot with a medallion pin. It also came with a top hat and boot covers.

"What do you think of this one?" he asked. "Ashley? Ashley?" He looked around and saw Ashley far off leaning against the wall of witch's hats and accessories.

Fangula walked over to the redhead. "Ash?"

Ashley looked at the vampire. "Oh, that one's nice Fang." she went back to leaning.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

"Fang, don't get me wrong but, I wish we weren't having this party."

Fangula looked confused. "If so, then why did you even say we're having one?"

Ashley looked back to him. "Because I had no choice! Britney humiliated me in front of all those people at the park!"

Fangula rubbed his chin. "I see, and where would you want to be humiliated?"

Ashley glared at him. "Fang, she humiliated me cause she was having a Halloween party and I was the only one not invited!"

But Fangula's confusion only grew. "So you weren't invited. You don't even like Britney, why would you want to go to her party?"

"I don't want to go to her party! I just didn't want to be the only one not going!"

"So, you're saying you want to go but you don't want to not go or...?" he tried to figure it out, but only made his confusion worsen.

Ashley sighed. "It's like this Fang, Britney thinks she's such hot stuff just because she's rich, powerful and pure evil. A Halloween party will just be another crowning achievment in her imaginary monarch! Someone's gonna have to teach her that this isn't her universe! And I'm the only one who can do it!"

Fangula's face lit up. "Oh! I get it! So if we throw a party that will leave her's in the dust, then it'll prove to her she's not all that hot!"

"Exactly!" Ashley said. "Now let's get some killer party favors and head back to Hillhurst pronto!"

Ashley and Fangula came out of Spirit Halloween with big black bags full of decorations and party favors needed.

"Are you sure we need all this?" Fangula asked.

"Of course Fang, Halloween's only 6 days away! We've gotta be prepared. Okay, we've got candy, decorations, and..."

"Costumes?" Fangula suggested.

Ashley shook her head. "Nah, you and the monsters can just go as yourselves for the party."

"Oh. Ashley?"

Ashley looked up. "Yeah?"

The Count took a deep breath, "Perhaps, you and I can...go out for dinner?"

Ashley blinked surprised and Wolfie's jaw dropped to where it almost hit the concrete!

Hiding the blush on Ashley's face, "Uh, okay Fang, that sounds, nice." she smiled.

The resturaunt was a nice quiet one, a family friendly place. It wasn't too small nor too big. A fair amount of people were enjoying their meals while some people who were entering and leaving ended up a little scared of the grey wolf dog that was right outside the resturaunt guarding a purple scooter and big bags of Halloween merchandise, so people would think twice before stealing from him.

Inside the resturaunt, Ashley and Fangula were waiting for their food. Ashley watched Wolfie from the window. "Do you think he'll be alright out there?"

"Of course." Fangula assured. The waitress came in with the food. Ashley had a burger and fries while Fangula had a bowl of tomato soup, it took him a while to choose something, so he went with the soup, he wasn't entirely used to human food, but eating out was his idea after all.

As Ashley was about to dig in, Fangula blew on his soup, stuck his pale face close to the bowl and started slurping, awfully loud. Ashley watched as the Count continued to slurp, she looked over her shoulder and as expected, other people with blanks looks were watching, a mother brought her toddler daughter close to her side.

"Uh, Fang?" Ashley interrupted Fangula's 'eating'.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

A choking sound was heard behind Ashley, she turned and saw an elderly woman with her hand over her mouth and her face white as a sheet. She grabbed her purse, left a 20 dollar bill on the table and hurried out of the diner. Ashley was confused as to why the old lady left, she turned back and saw why. Fangula's mouth was parted with his fangs out, dripping with tomato soup which looked a lot like blood.

Fangula licked the soup off his fangs. "What's her problem?"

Ashley sighed, rubbing her temple in sheer annoyance. "Look Fang, when we have the party, promise me you and the monsters will keep a low profile right?"

"Oh puh-lease." Fangula said. "We may be monsters, but even we have self-control." but Ashley raised a skeptic brow. She grabbed her burger about to eat, as she was going to take the first big bite,

Ashley gasped, her eyes shot open as she dropped her burger.

Fangula jumped startled. "Ashley! What's wrong?!"

Ashley's expression was frozen for a few moments, then she blinked an shook her head, she stood up. "Fang, we've got to get home. Now! She said all too seriously.

"What?! Why?!"

Ashley grabbed Fangula by the vest, left enough money for the bill and rushed outside without an explanation. "Come on Wolfie! We're heading home!" the werewolf looked at Fangula who just shrugged, indicating he was just as confused as his friend. Ashley snapped her fingers, making a small black fanny pack appear around her waist. She pointed at the bags of Halloween stuff, making the bags shrink and fly into the fanny pack in a green sparkled flash.

The trio hopped onto Ashley's scooter and Ashley revved her ride up. "HANG ON TIGHT BOYS!" Ashley cried out and sped off in a second.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the monsters shouted. Fangula roped his arms around Ashley's waist and Wolfie had his paws in a death grip on Fangula's shoulders, it was hard for him since he had paws instead of hands. Ashley sped across the shortcut to the forest, she knew she would arouse suspicion if she sped through the streets, a cop would pull her over and find out her scooter was magic. She had to get to Hillhurst without any stopping.

"Ashley! What's going on?!" Fangula hollered iver the speeding winds, but Ashley did not answer. The gang arrived at the house to find a slightly junky white sedan with a sign on top of it that said: Mama Mia's Pizzeria.

Ashley groaned, "I hope we're not too late..," she ran inside while the monsters ran after her. As soon as they all came inside,

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream filled the house. Following the sound of the scream, Ashley bolted into the dining room. She was not pleased at all with what she saw.

Mums and Frankenbeans were standing by the candlelit dining room table both holding a dork and a knife, but there dinner was a pimply faced pizza boy hogtied on a plate with an apple in his mouth!

The monsters were frozen by the angry daggers Ashley was glaring. Mums cleared his throat. "Hey! Ashley! Back so soon?" he quickly hid his utensils behind his back. Fangula nd Wolfie came in, they both gapped at the terrier pizza boy on the table.

Fangula gave an evil smile. "Did someone order lunch?" he purred walking over to the table. Wolfie got up on his hind legs reverting back to his werewolf form and came over with Fangula. face jaws drooling with anticipation and hunger.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ashley yelled. The monsters snapped out of their hunger trance as Ashley stomped over shoving the monsyers aside and untied the boy's ropes. "I am so sorry about this-" Ashley began to apologize, but the boy yanked the apple out of his mouth and darted out of the house screaming his head off. Everyone heard his car screeching away from outside.

Ashley crossed her arms. 'I can't believe you guys! How could you do this?!" she scolded furiously.

"Wanted food!" Frankenbeans said honestly. Ashley kept glaring daggers.

"Well you guys were gone all day! We just wanted something to eat! We're starving!" Mums whined.

"Well you could have settled for the pizza instead of the pizza boy! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Ashamed?!" Mums snapped. He jabbed his dry bony finger in Ashley's chest. "For your information, eating people is a monster tradition and nothing to be ashamed of!"

Ashley swatted Mums' finger off her. "Well it's a stupid tradition! You don't have to eat people to prove you're monsters! I mean, just look at you!" The monsters had no excuse for that. "Now listen, we're going to have a Halloween party this Saturday so you guys have to behave youselves! Which means no eating anyone! Understand?!"

"What?!" Mums exclaimed. "A party?! Who are you to throw a party all of a sudden?!"

"Me like parties..." Frankenbeans replied shyly.

"And almost everyone in town will be here! So we have to be on our best behavior!" Fangula said. "Besides. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Mums, Frankenbeans and even Wolfie, all stared at Fangula in complete disbelief on what he just said.

Mums walked over to the Count and felt his forehead. "You don't feel sick, so you are you and what have you done with the real Count Fangula?"

The Count frowned. "Very funny."

"Guys listen! If this party is a bust then Britney will never let me live it down and I'll never be able to live with myself!" Ashley pleaded to her friends.

"BRITNEY?!" Ashley let out a surprised shriek when she heard the monsters roar out the rival's name.

Frankenbeans' head bots sparked and buzzed. "ME HATE BRITNEY!" he roared.

Mums clenched his teeth and balled his fists so hard, Ashley could hear them cracking altogether. "You never told us that Britney was involved!" he snarled.

Fangula nodded. "That's right, she's throwing her own Halloween party and we need ours to blow hers out of the water!"

"Reah, reah, reah!" Wolfie barked out.

"Well when you put it that way, count me in!" Mums said.

"Me too!" Fangula said.

"Re ree!" Wolfie said.

"Me seven!" Frankenbeans said.

"Not seven Bolt Brain! Four!" Mums corrected.

"And me five!" Little Ghoul said walking in all of a sudden.

Ashley was shocked seeing this. The monsters' moods changed completely without a moment's hesitation. "You mean...you guys are okay with this?"

Fangula smiled. "Are you kidding? Of course we are!"

"Yeah! And we'd be glad to help! Anything bad for Britney is good for us!" Mums added.

'And who knows? Maybe we can liven things up!" Little Ghoul cackled, rubbing her scaly hands together. Frankenbeans and Wolfie both snickered together excited about the party.

Seeing this complete turnaround, Ashley smiled. "Thanks you guys! This really means a lot to me!"

"No problem Ash!" Mums said. "This is gonna be our happiest halloween ever!"

"YEAH!" all the monsters cheered. Who knew Britney Chambers was something they all agreed on?

"By the way, there's still those pizzas over there." Little Ghoul pointed out.

Ashley looked to see stacks of large pizza boxes sitting on the small dining room table next to the dining room entrance. She looked at the monsters and raised an eyebrow and a little smile.

Fangula shrugged. "Well, can't let it go to waste, besides we still haven't had that dinner!"

Ashley chuckled. "Alright, alright, but one of them better be double cheese!"


	5. Chapter 5: A Dark and Stormy Knight

It was late in the evening, Ashley was in the parlor sitting on the pipe organ bench chatting with the Pipettes. "So how about it? Think you girls can do it?"

The brightly colored babes gave a pondering look.

"Hmmm..." Pink Pipette hummed low.

"Hmmm..." Blue Pipette hummed higher.

"Hmmm..." Green Pipette hummed highest. They looked at each other and,

"Sounds like fun! Count us in! We'll have a ball! Let the fun begin!" they sang with glee.

Ashley clapped her hands together. "Alright! I'll put together a list of songs and we can start practicing!"

"Practice what?" a voice said from nowhere.

The Pipettes gasped and hugged each other, but an unfazed Ashley looked up. "Hey Fang."

The Pipettes looked up confused, then saw Count Fangula hanging upside down from the ceiling in a pitiful attempt to scare Ashley. The vampire gave a pout. "You weren't scared?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not this time, I'm on to you." she said with a wink and smile. "Work on the execution next time."

Fangula walked down the wall to join the witch on the bench. "I must be slipping, so anyway, what are you and the Pipettes up to again?"

"I was asking them if they can perform at the Halloween party!"

"Our first big gig on Halloween night! It's out of here! It's out of sight!" the girls cheered.

Count Fangula paused, then laughed. "Oh please! Those three couldn't carry a tune in a coffin!"

"Watch it Rat Bat!" snapped the Pipettes.

Ashley crossed her arms, "Yeah Rat Bat, like you have musical talent?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Fangula said proudly.

But Ashley was not at all convinced. "Then prove it."

Fangula grinned, he scooted Ashley off the bench. He cracked his knuckles, preparing to perform while Ashley stood next to him waiting for her private concert. Fangula raised his arms, and quickly put then down. A long note came out, exploding out of the organ pipes, followed by a few short notes. The sound was so loud it echoed through the house. It sent shivers down Ashley's spine, the Pipettes shook like they were made of jello, literally.

Fangula was playing Bach, Toccata and Fugue in D minor, the classic vampire tune. Each note was eerie and creepy, but to Ashley, it was absolutely beautiful. Her mouth was agape as she watched the Count like she was in a trance. Fangula's fingers glided across the keyboard with grace and ease playing the song so precisely, yet played it in his own way.

When Fangula stopped, he crossed his arms and gave his toothy smile.

"That. Was. Amazing..." Ashley breathed in awe.

The Pipettes shivered and rubbed the chills on their arms. "Yeah I'll say! In some kind of way..." Ashley figured that since the Pipettes live in the organ, they can actually feel such powerful music being played. Ashley sat next to Fangula. "But still Fang, that was awesome."

The count shrugged. "Of course, a vampire has to know how to play an organ. It's sort of a requirement or something. Besides, I've had plenty of time to practice."

And just like that, Ashley's mood was ruined. " Oh yeah, I forgot, you have all the time in the world..." she said, sadness in her words.

Fang can sense this sadness as he asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ashley answered all too quickly.

After a socially awkward pause,

"So Ashley, how'd you know about that pizza boy earlier?" Fangula asked.

Ashley looked surprised. "I, I really don't know Fang, it's hard to explain but, I had this, this feeling that someone was at Hillhurst and they were in trouble..." In fact, now that she thought about it, this wasn't wasn't the first time that happened. The first time it did she had a feeling that her mother needed her an apparently she DID need her, about Hillhurst being torn down and that it needed to be saved. Ashley would've never known about that if it weren't for that feeling.

"Maybe you had a vision." Fangula casually guessed.

"Vision?!" Ashley said startled. "What do you mean vision?!"

"Well, some witches have natural born talents, like tarot card reading, broom riding, potion making, spell casting, and predicting the future, but that happens to be a rare talent that one in a million witches have. So the chances are that you've got the gift." Fangula explained, completely casual.

Ashley stared at the vampire. "Fang, how do you know that?"

"Because when you've been around the monster world as long as I have,you pick up a thing or two." he explained. "In fact, vampires have an innate talent of fortune telling y'know."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Yes I do!" Fangula huffed. "I just kicked the habit because it was too much-"

Suddenly, a strange noise interrupted the two, making then jump. They were both silent as they heard the noise, it sounded like a metallic, rattling noise.

"What is that?" Ashley squeaked under her breath.

"I-It's coming from the foyer..." Fangula whispered.

Fangula and Ashley walked with caution into the foyer, as soon as they did, the noise stopped. They looked around to find nothing that caused that noise. They looked at each other confused.

"Just the wind?" Fangula thought out loud.

Ashley frowned. "I hope so." Still scared, Ashley got closer to Fangula. Very close. She looked up to Fangula and the two locked eyes. Fangula smiled as he pressed his lips together about to give Ashley a kiss, but Ashley immediately backed away dodging it. Ashley saw Fangula looked more sad than shocked.

Ashley tried to change the subject. "Well, I think it's time I should go to be-"

The rattling noise returned. Fangula let out a surprised shout while Ashley rushed back to his side, clinging onto him and not letting go.

"Look!" Fangula yelled. He pointed to the suit of armor that was under the archway in the wall. It was rattling and shaking like there was an earthquake inside it. The couple watched in fear of this sight. The clanking armor's visor slowly creaked open, revealing that it was empty inside. Then just like that, the armor stopped shaking and returned to being inanimate.

Everything was quiet and still.

Ashley still kept her grip on Fangula, who sighed in relief, but when he did, a pair of red, glowing eyes flashed inside the armor's helmet. Ashley and Fangula screamed in horror. The armor grabbed the sword displayed in front of him and unsheathed it. It's burning eyes glared in Ashley's direction. He pointed his sword at her, implying that she was it's target. The duo backed away from the knight.

Ashley nervously raised her arms in defense. "W-W-What do you want from me?!"

The knight did not answer, he raised his weapon and charged at Ashley with great speed, about to stab the witch. Quickly, Ashley jumped away in the nick of time. The knight sword was stuck into the wall. It struggled to get it out, Ashley had to strike now while he was distracted.

Ashley pointed at the knight and recited, _"Acorus Morus Eruptous!"_

A sparkle came out of Ashley's finger, but nothing happened. Ashley looked at her finger on confusion. "Wha-?"

"ASHLEY LOOK OUT!" Fangula called out. Ashley saw the knight with his sword out the floor and charged at Ashley again. Ashley dodged as the knight took a swing at her. Ashley let out a terrified gasp, she looked down and saw a cut that went across her shirt. If Ashley dodged a few seconds late, that knight would have cut her open and not just the shirt.

Ashley and Fangula rushed into the parlor, backing against the far wall to keep as much distance away from the possessed armor.

"Fang do something!" Ashley said in a panic.

"Me?!" Fangula blurted. "What can I do?! He's a suit of armor! He doesn't have any blood to drink!"

Before this became an argument, they heard the knight's footsteps. they saw him enter. His horrid red eyes narrowed at Ashley, who, at this moment, felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. The knight raised his sword once again, intending to finish its target. Ashley and Fangula were trapped, there was now way out now. The knight charged at Ashley with blinding speed Without stopping. His evil eyes flashed. Ashley braced herself and held onto Fangula as he held her close in his arms.

It was quiet, for a short second,

"Ashley! Look!" said Fangula.

Ashley peeped her eyes open and saw something she never saw coming.

The knight still held his sword high, but someone, or something, was holding the weapon's blade, stopping the knight's attack. It was a living stone statue. Wearing a stone toga and chest plate. It had tall spiky hair like Fangula and it had a gruesome face that was in a permanent scowl.

Ashley remembered that statue, ever since she came to live at Hillhurst, she noticed that strange statue that always stood by the parlor entrance. But Ashley never came near it or looked at it long enough because it was too creepy. But it turns out, that statue was alive!

The statue pulled the sword out of the knight's grip and delivered a powerful punch to the knight, knocking it's helmet off, but the armor still stood, he charged at the statue, but the statue swung his stone arm into the knight's chest and pinned him hard to the ground.

"Yeah! Take him down!" cheered Fangula, but Ashley was too shocked to speak.

The statue jumped high (or as high as a stone statue can jump) and body slammed the armor, crushing it into dented pieces. This time, the armor stayed down. Completely inanimate. The glowing red eyes died down in it's helmet. The statue got up and stood in victory while Ashley just stared.

"Alright! Way to go Ghoulum!" Fangula have the statue a high five.

Ashley finally found her voice. "Ghoulum? You mean to tell me that statue has been alive this whole time?!"

"Of course!" Fangula said. He brought Ghoulum up to Ashley. The monstrous stone creature loomed over Ashley, who gulped hard. "Ghoulum, I'd like you to meet Ashley our new roommate. And Ashley, this is Ghoulum, the statue." Fangula humbly introduced.

Ghoulum observed Ashley a moment, then took Ashley's hand and kissed it. Ashley pulled her hand away embarrassed, his touch was as cold as, well, stone.

"It's, nice to meet you." Ashley said as kind as she could. "Thank you for saving me." the statue bashfully turned away. "But how come you've never introduced yourself before? Or even moved?" she asked Ghoulum, but he just shyly scratched his head.

"Because he was doing what statues do best Ashley, stand in place." Fangula explained. "Plus he's a little shy so he doesn't talk much." Ashley looked at Ghoulum, he just gave an 'Oh well' shrug.

But Ashley was still confused about something. she looked over at the broken armor that almost killed her."Has that armor acted like this before?"

Fangula shook his head. "No, he's not even alive to begin with!"

Now Ashley really looked afraid. "But what still don't understand is why my magic didn't work..."

"Have you cast a spell like that before?" Fangula asked,

"No, well, not on a suit of armor, but I have been practicing that spell, that should have worked, it was suppose to make that armor blow up by creating a magical explosion inside of it. I practiced it with pop cans. But nothing happened this time."

Fangula put his arm around the witch's shoulder. "Well, maybe you'll feel better after a good nights sleep. Don't worry about the armor, it's over and done with."

He and Ashley went up the stairs to their rooms, on the way up, Ashley kept her eyes on the armor, making sure it didn't come alive again.

But then, Ghoulum stomped on the armor's helmet and the other pieces with his heavy feet to make sure that armor didn't get back up. Once he was finished, he gave a gray thumbs up to the visibly stunned Ashley and Fangula before walking back to his spot outside the parlor.

Fangula blinked "...I think we don't have to worry about the armor anymore..."

"...Yeah." Ashley said. With that worry taken care of, perhaps she can sleep a little easier tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Something?

It was Monday in the afternoon and Ashley was finishing up on her chores wearing a maid outfit, not because she needed to, but wanted to. She just finished scrubbing grime in the windows, scumming the tub and watering the weeds. But the most challenging to say the least, was hanging up the cobwebs. Hanging them in every high corner and piece of furniture of the house wasn't easy, the chandelier was the most challenging. This was one of the rare moments where Ashley wishes she can fly on a broom and not use a ladder.

Ashley was still wary from last night, but so far no possessed objects ambushed her. Apparently doing chores and studying magic kept her mind at ease. She was almost done with her chores, Ashley looked around carrying a feather duster and bucket of dust, she was dusting the house...with dust.

Ashley saw Ghoulum in his usual spot doing his statue duties. She went up to him and started dusting his face.

"ATCHOO!" the statue sneezed.

"Oops! Sorry man!" Ashley apologized. "I have to dust everything in the house and well, that includes you. Sorry."

Ghoulum waved his hand to say no big deal. With that, Ashley continued to dust him all over his body, feet, and under his chin, making him giggle as he struggled not to laugh.

Ashley chuckled. "Sorry, guess you're ticklish, I think you're dusty enough." Ghoulum gave a thumbs up and resumed his duties. It bothered Ashley a little trying to figure out how can a statue made of stone be ticklish, but if there's one thing she does know: That in this house, anything's possible.

A smile came to the redhead's face. "Now that that's settled..."

Ashley set aside her bucket and duster pointed to herself. Now she wore a short sleeve black dress, black and green striped tights and her favorite green converse. Ashley made her way to the parlor. She went up to the organ. "Girls, are you ready?"

The Pipettes appeared from the pipes looking quite eager. Ashley turned. "Are you guys ready?"

The monsters were in the parlor as well with their equipment. Mums was on lead guitar while Frankenbeans was on second guitar. Wolfie was on drums and finally, a bat swooped down and landed on the bench as it changed into Fangula with his trademark toothy smile. "Ready."

Ashley returned the smile, snapped her fingers and in her hand appeared a microphone. She turned to face the imaginary crowd. Then suddenly, she shouted with a smirk,

"One, two, three, four!"

They started to play their song, and they were playing up a storm as they sang out,

_"Boys and girls of every age._

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins screams in the dead of night! _

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene, trick-or-treat_

_'Til the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween"_

Everyone was playing like pros on tour, strumming and singing away so hard, some loose plaster started to crumble a little! But they were too busy having fun to notice.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll_

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine!  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween."_

As Ashley sang, she felt an overwhelming feeling, like she was tossed in an ocean of music, drifting and bobbing in the waters of the melody. The monsters felt the same.

_"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

_Halloween, Halloween,__Halloween! _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town, everybody scream,_

_In this town of Halloween!" _

"Alright guys!" Ashley cheered.

"YAHOOO!" the monsters roared out. That was definitely their song, they all gave high fives and yeahs until,

"Woohoo! Alright! Yeah!" a different round of applause was heard. The monsters stopped and gasped, the Pipettes quickly popped back into the organ, Ashley turned and gasped as well.

From the parlor entrance was Dawn and Hillary clapping. "Ashley that was AWESOME!" Dawn exclaimed nearly howling.

"You and Biff were amazing!" Hillary said completely amazed.

Ashley looked back to the others, she saw the monsters stand in silence, like Ghoulum.

Ashley turned to her human friends. "Guys, I-" she struggled to speak, but Dawn suddenly cut her off.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll keep this under wraps." she said winking.

"Yeah we won't tell anyone." Hillary added.

"You, you will?!" Ashley asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her friends saw her singing with REAL monsters in a REAL haunted-

"But it won't be easy keeping these entertainers a secret!" Dawn chirped.

Ashley blinked. "What?"

Fangula suddnely popped in. "Yes! I know! But you guys have to keep quiet! We don't want Britney stealing our ideas!" he saved.

"So where did you find these guys Ash?" Dawn asked Ashley

"Uh, well, you see, we were looking for a live band at the party and uh,"

"I called up some friends of mine and brought them here to practice!" Fangula quickly saved again.

Hillary smirked, pushing up her glasses. "I must say your costumes look so authentic!" she said, admiring Fangula's suit.

"Yeah! Great costumes guys!" Dawn said giving a thumbs up to the confused monsters.

Upon realizing her secret was still safe, Ashley spoke. "Yeah, so what are you guys doing here anyway?"

Hillary shrugged. "Well, we wanted to check out Hillhurst to see it would be good for the party, but as soon as we came, we heard the music. So we came inside and well..."

"We decided to sit back and enjoy the show!" said Dawn.

Ashley smiled relieved. "That's right, we were rehearsing that's all. I think we're in good shape."

"So where's your costume Ashley?" asked Dawn.

"Oh! Well, I've been, kinda busy lately but I'll think of something."

"Well you better hurry! All the Halloween stores are packed now! Even the pumpkin patches are almost picked clean!"

"Pumpkins?!" Ashley nearly shouted. "Oh man! We forgot to get pumpkins!"

"Well it was nice seeing you two again!" Fangula said as he and the monsters pushed the girls to the door. "But we really need to get back to our party planning!" The girls were 'escorted' out the door. They stood on the porch looking at each other thinking what that was all about. They shrugged and walked off the porch.

"The pressure must be setting in already." Dawn thought out loud.

Hillary nodded. "Well, at least they have a live band."

"Phew! that was too close!" Ashley said looking out the window to see Dawn and Hillary leaving.

"I don't believe it..." Mums said.

"I know, those two have the worst sense of timing."

"Not that!" the mummy snapped. "Those two weren't scared of us! They weren't even frightened!"

Ashley sighed. "Relax Mums, you can't blame them, it's Halloween, how were they suppose to know you guys were real?" Mums just pouted and crossed his arms. "Anyway, we better hurry and get some pumpkins for the party! Fang, Wolfie, get in cognetto and let's roll!"

Once the two monsters got in their diguises, they along with Ashley left the house in a flash. The remaining monsters watched Ashley, Fangula and Wolfie drive away on the scooter.

"So what do we do now?" Mums asked Frankenbeans and Little Ghoul.

"I think I know!" Little Ghoul squeaked, she started hurrying up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mums shouted.

Little Ghoul rolled her glowing red eyes. "Hello? We have the whole house to ourselves while Ashley's gone! Can you say raid her DVD collection?!"

The mummy and flesh golem looked at each other with glee before running with Little Ghoul up the stairs to Ashley's room.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Predator and Prey

The trio had cruised through town all afternoon looking for pumpkins, but so far no luck. They went to stand after stand and it all turned out the same. Pumpkins too small, too heavy, too poorly grown you name it. No luck. The group decided to take a breather in the park.

"It's getting late. We need to find some pumpkins!" Ashley said. Wolfie started to whimper. Ashley patted the wolf-dog's head. "Don't worry boy, we'll find some. But there has to be another way to get good pumpkins!"

"Well you are a witch aren't you?" Fangula pointed out. "Just point and zap up some pumpkins for us."

Ashley looked a little worried. "I-I don't know Fang..."

The vampire rolled his silver eyes. "Don't tell me your still upset about last night are you? I'm sure that spell was just a freak event. Conjuring pumpkins shouldn't be a hard task."

"Well actually conjuring natural things like plants is a medium level task." Ashley corrected. "All it takes is the right incantation and a clean patch of grass to properly execute it."

"See! You memorized that from the spell book! You've been studying that book like crazy!"

"Uh, well that's because I've already finished it."

Fangula looked surprised. "You...finished it?! Already?!"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah about the end of August or so. I asked Flabber if he had more spell books but all he has is his phasm spellbook but no witch spell books. So I had to stick with the only one I had."

Fangula and Wolfie dropped their jaws, both exposing their sharp fangs.

Ashley gave them a look. "Oh come on, I want to be the best witch I can right? Flabber did say that being a witch takes a lot of responsibility so I've gotta take it!" she explained.

"I know, but if so, why doubt youself?"

Ashley looked down. "Well, it's just I don't think that-"

"AAAAAH!" Fangula suddenly shouted as he fell to the ground. Ashley screamed and Wolfie backed away scared. Ashley quickly came to the Count's side, "Fang! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Fangula turned with his hand on his neck, Ashley moved it aside and gasped. She saw a dart right in Fangula's neck.

"AROOOO!" Ashley whipped around and saw Wolfie with a long silver chain wrapped around his chest. His legs wobbled as he fell down weakened.

"What is going on?!" Ashley yelled hysterically.

"I'm what's going on."

Ashley's spine shivered, she knew that voice. A pompous, nerdy, know-it-all voice.

With an angry look, Ashley slowly got up and saw the four eyed face of Norman Nussbaum. He still wore that same outfit he wore the night they first met. His vampire hunting outfit. The safari suit and Sherlock Homes hat as well as his lei of garlic and wooden stake bandolier.

The Nussbaum looked down at his leg, and looked at Ashley. "Ashley, was it?"

But the witch just scowled. Norman continued. "My leg's fully recovered and I'm back in the action, I look forward to making Fangula my prize yet again." His famous smirk crawled onto his face. It made Ashley want to puke so bad seeing that smirk.

"What did you do?!" Ashley hissed, venom seeping from her words.

Norman proudly pushed up his glasses. "Silver chains and garlic extract darts."

Wolfie was whimpering like a weak puppy from those chains and Fangula was wheezing under his breath in pain. Seeing Fangula like this made Ashley want to cry in anger so bad, her eyes began to water, but she blinked them back in and pointed her finger at Norman. "Last chance Norman. Back off or I'll-"

Norman pulled out an antique golden hand mirror. "Don't even try. One zap and this magic mirror will bounce any spell you cast right back and at you and your friends!"

Ashley blinked in shock, but kept her cool. "You're bluffing."

Norman's smirk grew. "Try me."

Ashley looked at the mirror, it may look old, but the mirror looked like it was made from a diamond, it sparkled, like the sparkles in Ashley's magic. Ashley remembered from chapter 17, page 650 in her spell book that magic items give off unique sparkles so not to be confused with regular non-magic items. In fact, there was even a picture of a magic mirror that looked exactly like the one Norman had. So Ashley was pretty sure he wasn't bluffing.

Everything was still. Like a showdown in the old West, the weapons already drawn. Ashley's finger and Norman's mirror. A small wind blew past the scene as the two stared each other down. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"I'll make you a deal Witch."

Ashley still had her finger at the ready. "And that would be?"

"I will let you go and the wolf go-"

"And in exchange you get Fangula." Ashley finished.

"Hey! Who's negotiating here?!" Norman snapped. "Anyway, that's right. Make your choice Witch. And I suggest you make it now before the garlic extract completely destroys Fangula on the inside." he said matter of factly.

Ashley gasped. She looked and saw Fangula in more pain than ever. Wailing and groaning in pain. Ashley was EXTREMELY mad now. Nothing wanted to please her more than to kill Norman for killing Fangula. She was so mad she was about to explode in a magical flurry. She aimed her finger sharply at Norman, put her other hand in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

Ashley's scooter activated and zipped to where Ashley was pointing. Right at Norman.

Before Norman could blink or scream, the purple scooter plowed into Norman so hard he was hurled 12 feet in the air and landed hard to the ground with only the grass to cushion him. Ashley also remembered in chapter 17 page 650 that those kind of magic mirrors deflect magic, but not magic vehicles. The scooter zoomed back to Ashley, who freed Wolfie from his chains. With his strength back, the werewolf bit Fangula by his shirt collar and helped him onto the scooter and hopped on as well.

Ashley looked back at Norman, lying on the ground from yet another humiliating defeat.

And Ashley shouted before driving off, "Hey Norman, I thought nerds were supposed to be smart!"

With her last word in, Ashley drove off as far away as possible. But she knew it wasn't over yet. She had to cure Fangula and fast, problem is, she had no idea how. She didn't find anything on healing potions for vampires infected with garlic in their systems. She had to do something, but what?

She decided to zip through the woods to get back to Hillhurst. It was the quickest way plus she still obeyed the speed limit so zipping through town what out of the question.

As dusk settled in, Ashley sped through the woods. But as she did, she couldn't help but notice something different about her usual shortcut. Some of the trees around them weren't green and full of life like in the park. These trees were tall gnarly trees with bare, twisted branches. But the towering trees with full branches completely dwarfed those dead trees as they covered the sky like a blanket, canceling all light to shine through.

But Ashley had to focus, time was running out. She was almost out of the woods she turned to the exit from the woods. Ashley gasped and stopped completely.

She stared and stared and stared.

Ashley and the monsters were not in front of the exit, they were in front of thick tall trees and large, thorny vines blocking their path. Ashley looked around and saw the same thing behind her. Wolfie shifted his head back and forth while Ashley followed. They were right in the middle of an inescapable forest of thick trees and thorny vines. No way out. No way in.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Fangula wailed in pain. Ashley and Wolfie tried to comfort him "I'm burning up inside..." he wheezed. He finally opened his eyes. Ashley saw the silver in the vampire's eyes turning dark, tarnishing their beauty. His fair pale skin was starting to literally crack and his spikey hair was falling into a sullen pile.

Wolfie whimpered as he softly licked Fangula's face, encouraging to keep his strength up. Ashley, with a heartbroken look on her face, was crushed. She felt completely destroyed, but she also felt ashamed for being such a coward towards Fangula. She was going to loose the only man she ever truly loved and never even told him.

Ashley came close to Fangula's face to give him one last kiss, only to stop when Fangula looked up and picked up his hand with all his remaining strength. He pointed to something behind Ashley. She turned.

Right there was a wooden sign with some writing in glowing orange paint that said: _Say Halloween Backwards__._

Ashley cocked her head back. Was she going nuts? She could have sworn that sign was not there before.

"Halloween backwards?" Ashley said confused. Wolfie raised a bushy eyebrow. Ashley looked at Fangula, he was unconscious and unable to help Ashley figure out what that means.

Ashley thought and thought until she had an idea. Now looking determined, she adjusted Fangula and Wolfie so that all their backs were turned to the sign.

"Halloween!" Ashley shouted.

A few short seconds, nothing happened.

Ashley's heart along with her hope, sank.

Then, something happened. Nearby leaves that were on the ground began to flutter about in the breeze. And sure enough, the wind began to swirl around them, encircling them as the wind became faster and stronger like a tornado. Ashley and Wolfie struggled to fight the growing current, but then it suddenly became so strong that it pushed them all together. Absently, Ashley held onto Fangula to protect him while Wolfie hugged the witch tightly as the winds closed in on them.

And then, nothing. Silence. The wind had died down. All the leaves fluttered back onto the ground. All that remained was a purple scooter.


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween Hollow

Ashley felt her body weak and tired. Whatever happened to her back in the forest wore her out. She fluttered her eyes open. When she did, she let out a sharp gasp.

She woke up in a soft bed in a small bedroom. She looked around to see a dresser, a vanity and a window with sunlight shining through. Ashley got out of the bedroom and saw this was actually a small cottage. She saw a kitchen with a fridge and table. But there was something odd about the kitchen. It had Halloween themed furniture. On the table was a skull shaped tea set, metal chairs with monster shaped carvings and in a display case against the wall were noticeably sharp farming tools. Seeing those made Ashley feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Ashley's ears picked up what sounded like singing outside the window. It was a female's voice. She went up to the door and opened it as slowly as possible. When she peeked through, she let out an awestruck gasp and swung the door open.

Ashley beheld a glorious sight. Surrounding the cottage was the biggest pumpkin patch she ever laid eyes upon. Lush, amazing, perfect pumpkins scattered across the whole field. This had to be a dream. After all, Ashley was looking for good pumpkins and these pumpkins exceeded all her expectations.

Ashley heard the singing become humming. She looked around the cottage until she saw someone kneeling by the pumpkin patch that looked like she was pulling weeds. She had on a straw cowgirl hat, long, golden locks in a ponytail, a lavender turtleneck under blue overalls and brown boots. But Ashley couldn't see her face. Ashley walked up closer to the girl but she didn't want to interrupt her working. She just watched until the girl perked her head up, feeling that someone was behind her. She turned around, soon two screams filled the air.

Ashley was on the ground in shock when she saw the girl's face. But it wasn't a girl's face. Well, not a human girl's face. She had a jack o'lantern for a head. With two carved eyes, a nose and a mouth glowing bright yellow, indicating that her head was lit up from the inside. Her expression looked shocked, much like Ashley was. Her eyes were wide and her lit up mouth was parted.

"Oh! Excuse me." the 'girl' said. Her voice didn't sound scary, but sweet and kind like a normal person's. She got up. "I didn't mean to scare you." She walked over to Ashley and offered her gloved hand to Ashley, she saw a flash of green between her glove and shirt sleeve.

Seeing this pumpkin headed girl not being a threat, Ashley took her hand and was helped up. "It's okay..." Ashley said still uncertain, she didn't want to sound too weirded out. "Who are you?"

The pumpkin head smiled bright, literally. "I'm Jill. Jill Lantern. Nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Deacon. Ashley Deacon." the witch looked around. "Uh, what exactly IS this place?"

Jill's eyes went wide. "You don't know?! Why this is Halloween Hollow!"

"Hollow what?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Halloween Hollow! A place where all things scary come the Halloween season to be themselves and free and just, well, have fun!" she explained with glee. She arched her carved eye, looking curiously the girl. "But where did YOU come from? I found you last night just lying in the middle of the road. Luckily for you I was out for a stroll when a strong wind suddenly picked up and the next thing I know I found you and a vampire and werewolf-"

"VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF?!" Ashley shouted, making Jill jump. Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where are they?! What happened to Fangula?! Where are they?! WHERE?!"

"Miss. Deacon! Please slow down!" Jill tried to calm her. 'Your friends are fine. But the vampire was gravely ill. In fact, he was close to dying!"

"What happened to him?! Tell me NOW!" Ashley angrily demanded.

"Your friend is fine! He's made a full recovery!"

Overcome with relief, Ashley sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! But how?!"

"You see, once I brought you all to my home. I quickly whipped up a batch of chicken blood soup. After he emptied 5 bowls and got some bed rest, he was good as new!" Jill explained.

Jill was suddenly bear hugged by Ashley. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ashley squealed with delight hugging the startled pumpkin girl, Jill hesitantly returned the hug and smiled. "It was my pleasure." She let go of Ashley to look at her. "So Ashley, where did you come from?"

Knowing this was gonna be a long story, Ashley took a deep breath."Well me and the guys were out for pumpkins when a vampire hunter attacked us and we managed to get away from him until we were in some part of the forest we've never been in before and there was a sign that said say Halloween backwards and then the wind and leaves started swirling around us so fast until everything went black and the next thing I know I woke up here!" she said all too fast, taking a deep breath once she was done.

Jill looked at Ashley like she just spoke Japanese.

Ashley sighed. "Look, me and my friends are from the human world and-"

"THE HUMAN WORLD?!" Jill jumped back. "You're a human?! Oh no! This is terrible!" Jill was suddenly as panicked as Ashley was.

Ashley raised her hands up. "Now hold on! I'm a witch! Not a human! Well, I used to be human but I became a witch so don't panic!"

Jill sighed in relief. "Oh, oh thank goodness. I was really was worried for a second. But are you really from the human world?!"

Ashley nodded. "Yup, that's right. I was born and raised there."

Jill was amazed to hear this, before she could ask anymore questions,

"Ashley!"

The aforementioned witch heard an all too familiar voice. She turned and saw Count Fangula with Wolfgang carrying what looked like grocery bags of something. But Ashley didn't care. She ran straight up to Fangula and hugged him tightly as she kissed him repeatedly. Jill smiled as she put her hands over her chest, heartfelt that the two were reunited while Wolfie covered his eyes, sticking out his tongue.

Smiling, Fangula dropped the bags and returned the hug. He lifted her head and the two shared a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two." Jill said sweetly.

Ashley's eyes shot up, _'Wait a minute, what am I doing?!'_

She quickly jerked away from him, ending the kiss. She ran her fingers through her hair, she completely lost it the second she saw Fangula. The vampire was disappointed by the sudden action. His moment of happiness was cut short.

Ashley had to get back on track. "Jill, we need to get back home! We need your help!"

"But why would you want to leave?" Jill asked. "There's no need to rush off!"

"She's right." Fangula said. "You won't believe the things they have here!" He reached in one of the bags. "They've got lizard dust, caterpillar fuzz, moldy tree roots, bat milk and-"

"RaRaRa RaRa!" Wolfie barked, he showed off the new clothes he was wearing. A flannel shirt with the sleeves torn off and brown shorts.

"He says he's got new clothes too!" Fangula translated. "This place has everything a monster could want!"

"Fang!" Ashley interrupted. "We don't have time for a shopping spree! We have to get home NOW!"

"Awww..." the monsters whined.

Ashley firmly put her hands on her hips. "Don't 'awww' me! We have to go home. No exceptions!"

Jill spoke up. "Now just hold on! Why are you in such a rush?"

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the kitchen to talk. Jill made a pumpkin pie and pumpkin spice tea.

"So you see Jill, we have a Halloween party to throw in the human world and we can't stick around here!" Ashley told Jill, she turned to the monsters. "Besides, what about Mums, Frankenbeans and Little Ghoul? They're probably worried sick about us!"

Fangula blinked. "Oh, never thought of that..."

Ashley gave a nod. "Then it's settled we're going home now." She looked around. "So how DO we get home?" she asked Jill.

Jill poured some tea into her skull shaped cup. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. This is an exclusive vacation spot that only opens from the beginning to the end of October..."

"But what happens when October ends?" Fangula asked.

"Then Halloween Hollow disappears until next year."

"DISAPPEARS?!" everyone else yelled. "But it can't just disappear! How can this place even disappear anyway?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well this place is actually another dimension, which why this place is so exclusive. But if you've made a reservation you return to your homes safely. But I'm an employee here so this is my home."

"But what happens to you when Halloween Hollow is gone?" Ashley asked. "Do you disappear too?"

"Not exactly. I'm only here working for an autumn job. The rest of the year I work as a scarecrow at a farm in Iowa."

"So you mean we're stuck here until Halloween is over?!" Ashley shouted.

Jill nodded. "I'm afraid so. You see, the one who created Halloween Hollow wanted a place where monsters can be safe from humans during the Halloween season."

"But why? Monsters are safe from humans of they keep a low profile."

"But this place is for monsters who don't want to keep a low profile! They want to be free! To be themselves! For centuries this hollow has been the perfect holiday getaway!"

Ashley couldn't believe it. Someone would go as far to create another world just so monsters can be AWAY from humans on Halloween? She slammed her hands on the table. "That can't happen! We have got to get out of here!" Ashley said. "Jill, do you know anyone or anything that can help us get back home?!"

Jill appeared hesitant, but said, "Well, you could talk to..." she paused.

"Who?! Whoever it is they're are only hope! Spit it out!"

"Well, you can ask the fortune teller." Jill answered.

"Alright then where do we find her?"

"I really don't think you should see her." Jill warned. "Especially with all the rumors about her..."

Fangula raised a brow. "What kind of rumors? Is she a fraud?"

Now Jill slammed her hands on the table. "NO! You're SO wrong! She's the most gifted, most talented psychic to ever walk the planet! Her predictions are NEVER wrong!"

"Is she really that good?" Ashley asked.

"Of course she is! She predicted that Napoleon would seal his fate at Waterloo, but the human was too foolish to believe her and look where it got him! In fact, she predicted I would meet mysterious strangers and boy was she right!" she gestured to her visitors.

Ashley's face lit up. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

"What is?"

"Jill, you work here so you know this place better than we do so you can take us to the fortune teller!"

"That is a great idea!" Fangula chirped up. "Sounds like this fortune teller knows her stuff alright!"

Now Jill was really being hesitant. "Now hold on everyone! I can't just help you! I have a job to do here-"

"Jill you have to help us!" Ashley begged. "We really need to go home. I want to see the rest of my friends..." she said all too true. Fangula and Wolfie looked at how upset their friend was. Fangula felt pretty selfish for wanting to say when its obvious Ashley doesn't want to be here.

"She's right Jill." Fangula said. "You must help. We know nothing of this land. All we ask is your assistance."

Something nudged Jill's arm. She looked down and saw Wolfie on the ground whimpering with large puppy dog eyes, making Jill succumb more to their plea.

Jill looked at the vampire, then looked at the witch. She looked into her saddened eyes. Jill can tell that even though this was a monster's paradise, this witch had another paradise to return too.

The pumpkinhead scarecrow let out a sigh. "Very well, I'll help you."

Ashley's face broke onto a wide smile. "Yes! Thank you Jill! This really means a lot to me!"

"But remember, getting to her won't exactly be easy." Jill pointed out. "That's why there are so many rumors about her-

"Relax Jill!" Ashley interrupted. "It doesn't matter what we go up against cause we can handle it!" she turned to the monsters and smiled. "Right guys?"

"RIGHT!" they shouted.

Ashley pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! then let's get going gang! We've got to hurry home!"

Jill looked at the trio, shocked to see such a sudden burst of determination. Apparently these were mysterious strangers. But she already agreed and there was no backing out for them now.


	9. Chapter 9: Off To See The Psychic

After the pumpkin pie and tea, with their things gathered in Ashley's magic fanny pack, Ashley and the others headed out the cottage.

"Alright let's go." Ashley announced. She, Fangula and Wolfie were about to take off but stopped, they turned to see Jill standing in the doorway

"Come on Jill, let's go." Ashley told Jill.

Jill took a step back. "Ashley, I cannot go with you."

"Why? How hard is it to see a fortune teller?"

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you. The way to find her is extremely dangerous. And even if you do reach her, I don't think she can even help."

"What?!" Fangula shouted. "Why?! What makes her so special anyway?!"

"You see, the fortune teller was one of the actual founders of Halloween Hollow. She helped create this land as well as be one of its soul protectors. Someone as powerful as her makes her an easy target for monster hunters and other threats to our way of life. So she has hidden herself beyond the most dangerous places of the Hollow. Which is why I don't think I should help. I fear my assistance will not be enough..."

Fangula and Wolfie looked worried, but not Ashley. However, she couldn't help but feel a little worried, if the way to see this fortune teller is so dangerous even a local is too scared to go with them, chances are it's not going to be fun. "Come on Jill, like it or not we're going to see her." she looked at the monsters. "Right guys?"

"Uh, right..." they said a little shaky.

Ashley went over to Jill and took her by the hand. "So are you in?"

Jill sighed, no matter what she said, Ashley will not be fazed. "I-I cannot go with you, but I can help you." she took out a folded piece of paper from her overall pocket. "Take this map with you. It'll show you where you need to go."

Ashley took the paper, opening it. It was a map of the entire hollow. It showed where Ashley and the others were. "This map is written in magic ink. it'll lead you to the quickest way to the fortune teller." And she was right, a trail of little dots appeared on the map that started at the pumpkin patch. Ashley watched the trail lead to their first stop.

"According to this, our first stop is, the-" she saw what looked like a picture of a forest on the map, words started to form as Ashley read them, "Wrath Woods."

Jill approached Ashley and smiled, she offered her hand. "Good luck to you."

Ashley returned the smile and shook the scarecrow's hand. "Thanks for everything Jill. If there's anything we can do for you, just ask. I'm sure we'll meet again somehow."

"Oh I'm sure too."

Now the gang was off. they all waved goodbye to Jill. She watched them go off into the distance, once they were gone from view. Jill's smile became a worried frown.

Ashley led the way while Fangula was right by her side and Wolfie was on the other. As they walked, Ashley took a break looking at the map and enjoyed the path they were taking. They walked down an Autumn forest path filled with bright orange, red and yellow trees. The swirling leaves was truly a breathtaking sight. Ashley never knew what was so dangerous about this at all.

"Okay, we're almost th-" Ashley suddely gasped.

"What?" Fangula asked, then gasped as Wolfie repeated.

The path they had to take was a complete opposite of the path they were already on. The gorgeous Autumn trees were instead replaced with dead, barely living trees with a few dead leaves on their weak branches. A thick fog filled the path and dark clouds took over the sight.

Just outside of the forest's entrance was a sign saying: 'Wrath Woods. Keep out. Haunted Hollow limits.' Ashley was in total disbelief. It was two different forests. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go." But Ashley wasn't moving. Then, she felt something cold in her hand, Ashley looked to see Count Fangula's hand in hers. She looked up to the vampire. "Don't worry Ash, it'll be fine." Feeling much better, they all went into the dark forest together.

Walking down the thick, foggy woods. Ashley struggled to keep herself together, and closer to Fangula, clinging to his side and not letting go while the count was enjoying every second of it. He saw Ashley very worried, he brought her closer by wrapping his arm around her. When he did, Ashley's heart began to race, feeling like she was on fire.

"You feel warm all of a sudden." Fangula remarked.

"I-I'm just a little...anxious." Ashley replied.

Fangula whispered in her ear, "Your heart is pounding and your veins are throbbing so fast, I love it." He gave her a little peck on the cheek.

Now Ashley's heart and veins were pumping tenfold. She let out a giggle, she couldn't help it. She cuddled closer, the two weren't even feeling scared now. Its as if they're company alone melted their fear and doubts and replaced them with warmth and comfort.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack.

"YIIIIIIIPE!" a pained yowl followed.

The couple turned, It was coming from Wolfgang! One of the trees was alive! The middle of its trunk morphed into a terrifying face. The tree grabbed Wolfie and held him into the air as the werewolf struggled to break free.

"Wofie!" Fangula shouted.

"I got him!" Ashley said, she held her palms out and shouted, _"Acorus Morus Eruptus!"_

The tree started to shake, it dropped Wolfie who scrambled away from the demonic tree.

"Everyone get back!" Ashley yelled. They all took cover behind a tree and watched the living tree's empty face glow green then explode in a loud, green firework.

Once the dust cleared, they all stared.

"I...I did it. It worked..." Ashley said to herself amazed.

Fangula embraced the witch. "You did do it Ashley! You saved Wolfie!" The werewolf licked Ashley's face, giving her a big sloppy kiss. Giggling, Ashley wiped off the excess drool of her face. "No problem guys." Now that she knew that spell actually worked, Ashley felt more confident now, something she hasn't felt for a long time.

But then, the tree they were hiding behind, turned with a scary empty face as well! They all jumped back scared. They watched in horror as more of the trees around them began moving. Pulling themselves from out the ground and reach for the trio with their twisted, branchy fingers.

"We're surrounded!" Fangula cried out.

But Ashley had an idea. "Maybe not! Fang, see if you can fly me and Wolfie so we can get an advantage in the sky!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't lift the two of you!"

"You have to try! Take a bite out of me to give you enough strength to do it!"

Surpised by this sudden brilliant idea, Fangula nodded in agreement. He bit into Ashley's neck and sucked some blood, Ashley had to bear with the pain. Once the bite felt deep enough, Fangula pulled away and took a step back. Ashley watched as his eyes became red and slitted. The sight gave her a small chill up the spine. Last time Fang's eyes were like that he had powers that she never knew a vampire had. Like psychic abilities and calling a horde of bats that do his bidding.

The vampire licked the stained blood from his fangs. "Hang on. We're leaving." He morphed into his bat form, grabbed the two by their shirt collars and began flying them above the army of trees, with little strain or effort.

Now high in the sky, Ashley aimed her palms above the trees. "Okay! Now that we've got the advantage..."

With her key necklace glowing brightly, magic gathered in Ashley's palms, Once they all swirled into bright lights, Ashley shouted with all her might,

_"ACORUS MORUS ERUPTUS!"_

All of the pursuing trees below them all exploded in a fireworks display like on the 4th of July, an amazing show that lit up the whole forest with bright shades of green.

"Alright! We did it!" Ashley cheered. "But we're not out of the woods yet." Ashley took out the map. "Our next stop is...Deadbeat Cemetery!"

"Which way Ashley?" Fangula asked.

Ashley pointed him in the right direction. "That way! The cemetery is right down there! Let's go!"

The black bat nodded and they flew off to the next destination.


	10. Chapter 10: Dances with Wolves

Fangula flew Ashley and Wolfie over Wrath Woods to avoid any more haunted trees.

"Ra re rere ret?" Wolfie whimpered.

"Don't make me turn around!" Fangula scolded.

"Relax you two, we're almost there." Ashley told them.

"Well we better!" Fangula said. "I think my strength is wearing off, my wings are starting to get sore."

"Starting?!" Ashley said surprised, you've been flying around carrying us for like, almost a half hour and NOW you're getting tired?!"

The little bat shrugged. "What can I say? You've got grade A blood Ash."

That made Ashley think, was Fangula getting stronger from all these bites? But something caught her eye, interrupting her thinking. "Hey look! Over there!" Ashley pointed to a large, metal gate outside of the forest. "There's the cemetery!"

Happy to hear that, Fangula shouted, "Requesting clearance to land!" He dove down fast, very fast, but once they were at safe ground level, Fangula sharply reduced his speed and transformed. They all landed safely to the ground.

Ashley stared at the count. "That was awesome Fang..."

"Just one of a vampire's natural talents..." he said with a grin brushing his hair back. Wolfie just rolled his eyes. "So this is Deadbeat Cemetery?"

They all took in the sight. A large gate that separated them from the vast area of ancient tombstones.

Ashley smiled. "Doesn't seem so bad."

Fangula looked at her. "You're not scared?"

The witch shook her head. "Nah, in fact, it looks kinda cool. Especially how the moonlight shines on those graves." she pointed out without a care.

Now Fangula was really surprised, sounds like Ashley was getting used to scary stuff now."You know, now that you mention it, it is beautiful..." he said taking Ashley's hand yet again. the two smiled with a giggle and walked past the gate and into the graveyard while Wolfie just stood there.

Fangula turned, "Wolfie! You coming or what?" he called.

Wolfie gave a glare at his vampire friend, but soon ran and caught up with the couple.

As they continued, they noticed there were trees, but none were alive. So Ashley and Fangula were able to relax, still hand in hand. Wolfie watched the two, glancing over to them while they were busy talking to each other. He watched the way they practically finished each other's sentences, how they were so excited about experiencing this new world and the Halloween party when they return home, not just for themselves, but together. The way their eyes practically lit up just by looking at one another.

Wolfie smiled to himself, thinking Fangula truly found someone special, but his smile became a little frown for some reason...

Suddenly, Wolfie's ears perked up, he and Fangula stopped walking, making Ashley stop. "What's wrong guys?"

"Shh!" Fangula hushed. "There's something nearby. Wolfie, you hear it too?"

The werewolf gave a nod.

"What?!" Ashley whispered. "But I didn't hear anything!"

"Witches don't have enhanced senses like we do Ashley." Fangula told her. "Stay close." She did as told and stayed close to her friends. But she wasn't scared. She brought her hands up and gathered up her magic, ready for action.

The three cautiously looked around the graveyard, there was no telling when something was gonna pop out to attack. Ashley glanced around, even though it was late in the afternoon, the dark clouds were so thick that they actually shielded the sunlight.

They kept their stance until the sounds of growls reached their ears. Fangula braced himself, the magic in Ashley's palms grew brighter, and Wolfie slunked on all fours and growled as well. They all knew they were in for a fight. Ashley silently gasped when she saw out from the shadows emerged large feral wolves. The wolves snarled as they slowly approached the group, their sharp teeth dripping with saliva.

"Werewolves?" Ashley asked.

"Werewolves." Fangula answered. "And not the tamed kind."

Wolfie suddenly shoved the couple aside and approached his brethren.

"Wolfie! What are you doing?!" Fangula yelled.

"Rararara..." the werebeast snarled. Fangula gasped.

'What did he say?" Ashley asked

"He said...This one's personal."

The wolves snarled as they encircled Wolfie, baring their teeth and claws as they got ready to attack him. Finally one of the wolves lunged for Wolfie, luckily he was able to jump over the wolf and stab his claws straight down into his opponent's head. The wolf yelped from getting hit as Wolfie tossed him across the ground. Two more wolves attacked upon seeing this, Wolfie managed to knock one away by whacking one with his arms, but the other wolf managed to bite down on his arm. Wolfie clenched his teeth in pain as his arm began to bleed. Using all of his strength he knocked away the wolf that had bitten his arm. The wolf shook his head from being hit before throwing his head back and howling loudly.

Ashley was confused by this until she saw Wolfie was surrounded by more wolves. As they attacked them he kept swinging, punching, clawing and kicking them, trying to knock away as many as he could. Finally the wolves all tackled him to the ground. Wolfie struggled as the wolves clawed and bit him.

Ashley had been watching the battle , she felt like her heart was being torn apart as she watched her friend get hurt. She couldn't bare to watch any longer, thinking fast she shot out her hands and blasted the wolves off of Wolfie, sending them all flying in other directions.

Wolfie's brown eyes widen when he saw Ashley charging into the fray, he tried to yell out for her to turn back, but it was too late, the wolves had already spotted her as they got up. By the time Ashley was at Wolfie's side she found herself surrounding by wolves, in attempt to protect herself she created a glowing green dome over themselves. The wolves clawed and bashed their skulls against the force field, it was starting to crack.

Fangula tightened his fists as he watched the sight unfold before him. Anger filled him rapidly at the thought of these beasts hurting Ashley and that anger was actually giving him inner strength he didn't even know he had. With a yell of rage he charged at the wolves. He jumped high in the air until he landed between Ashley's cracking dome and the pack.

Ashley stared in shock as Fangula protectively stood before her, his teeth clenched tightly as his now slitted red eyes glared at the wolves. When the wolves charged forward, Fangula fought viciously, with swift dodges and movements, he fought and fought, delivering hard punches and powerful kicks that sounded so hard they almost made Ashley's ears pop. The wolves got in a few good scratches and bites, but the vampire was unfazed, showing absolutely no mercy to the wolves.

After a while of fighting the wolves finally fled out of fear. Fangula took in deep breaths as he staggered a little, he had claw and bite marks all over his body, his wounds were bleeding badly, staining his clothing. He turned toward Ashley, relieved to see his friends okay.

He walked over to them, Ashley's jaw hung seeing such a brutal fight and Fangula was still standing despite all his injuries, but when she looked at Wolfie, he looked even worse than Fangula! Wolfie's shirt was ripped into shreddle and his fur was stained with his own fresh blood.

"Don't worry Wolfie! Hang in there!" Ashley told the wolf before he passed out.

"Ashley! There should be some healing potion in your fanny pack! We picked some up just in case!" Fangula pointed out. Knowing this, Ashley unzipped her pack and dug around until she felt something made of glass, she pulled it out and it was a small bottle of glowing yellow liquid. "That's it!"

"But Fang, what about-" But before Ashley continued, she saw Fangula's wounds starting to close and heal themselves until his flawless skin returned. All that was left were the blood stains on his ripped clothes.

Despite her amazement, Ashley didn't have time to compliment Fangula's speedy recovery. She uncorked the bottle, opened Wolfie's mouth and poured all of the potion into the werewolf's mouth. In seconds, Wolfie's body glowed a very bright yellow. They watched his cuts and bruises fade away. His fur rapidly grew back, they heard soft popping sounds from his bones knitting. Once the glow died down, Wolfie's eyes popped open and happily jumped on Ashley, barraging her with kisses.

"Wolfie! Okay!" Ashley laughed. "I know! I know! You're welcome!" But Wolfie stopped as his sensitive ears picked up a new sound and looked around.

"Wolfie! What is it now?!" Ashley said.

Wolfie then ran to where he heard the noise, he jumped behind a tombstone.

"GAAAAAAAH!" a new voice yelped. Wolfie tossed something, rather someone, high over the tombstone. It looked like a skinny albino soaring right toward Ashley.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ashley fell on her back when the person collided right on top of her. For some reason, the stranger didn't feel that heavy.

"ASHLEY!" Fangula screamed. Wolfie began to bark wildly.

Ashley reopened her eyes, when she did, she felt like she was going to die of fright. Because right in her face, was a skull.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashley screetched at the top of her lungs. "A SKELETON!"


	11. Chapter 11: Shake Your Bones

"GAAAAAAAAH! NO! STOP! BAD DOG! GET OFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ashley and Fangula just gaped at what they were seeing. A skeleton. A moving, talking, living skeleton getting his limbs gnawed on by Wolfie. It was dressed in nothing but a black bowtie and a top hat. As they watched Wolfie pin the screaming sack of bones down and chew on a rib, the two onlookers were shocked and very confused.

Just then, Ashley's snapped out of her shock. "No Wolfie! Stop!" She ran up to Wolfie and pulled him away from the skeleton and helped him up. "I'm sorry about that. He thought you were a bad guy or something."

But Wolfie shook his head. "Rararararara."

"He said he just wanted to eat him." Fangula translated.

"Wolfie! No! Bad dog! Very bad dog!" Ashley scolded, the werewolf slunked behind Fangula whimpering.

Ashley picked up the skeleton's top hat, dusting it off before returning it to him. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"A few bite marks here and there but nothing a dirt nap can't fix." the skeleton said, putting on his hat and examining his bones. Ashley took a good long look at the skeleton. He was all bone and white as a sheet with empty eye sockets that were black as pitch. Looking into those eye holes made Ashley's stomach do a flip flop.

Noticing her stare, the skeleton spoke. "Oh! I do apologize for scaring you, Miss." he said in a polite manner.

"Oh no! It's alright, you just surprised me that's all." Ashley replied quickly.

"Really? That scream of yours said otherwise..." Fangula giggled. Wolfie snickered. Ashley shot a glare.

"No need to worry." the skeleton said. "It's perfectly normal to react like that. You're not used to skeletons are you?"

"Well, not really." Ashley answered. The first 'skeleton' Ashley saw was when Mums took off his bandages and showed his reaper-like form but he didn't count. This was a REAL skeleton. "So, what's you name?"

The skeleton's skull broke into a big empty grin. "Who? Me?" He bowed, taking off his hat, as well his head. "I am Bone E. Jangles at your service. But my friends call me Boney."

"I'm Ashley, this is Count Fangula and of course you've met Wolfgang." she jutted her thumb at the frowning werewolf.

"I've been watching you three fighting off the wolves! You three were incredible! Absolutely stupendous!" the skeleton exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, we're not all that..." Ashley said bashfully. Despite his clattering bones, this skeleton wasn't so scary as Ashley thought, he was quite a gentleman.

"Yes you are! Those wolves have been terrorizing our boneyard for too long now! Chomping away on our bones! But you've scared them off! Now we can celebrate in peace!"

Ashley raised a brow. "Celebrate what?"

"Our Cemetery Jamboree! All the boneyard's residents throw it every year during Halloween! But ever since the wolves showed up, we haven't able to do anything but cower in our crypts." Boney turned around. "Everyone! Come out! It's safe now!" he shouted.

All of a sudden, other skeletons emerged from behind tombstones. Ashley was able to tell their genders because the male ones wore formal wear like suits, neckties and bow ties and the females wore old fashioned women's clothing and some skeletons were just bone naked!

A human hand suddenly burst out of the ground, followed by several more hands sprouting from the ground. Ashley took a few steps back, bewildered as she saw not just skeletons, but...

"Zombies..." Ashley said under her breath. Indeed they were. Grotesque, rotting, disheveled zombies with dirty and ragged clothes limping and dragging themselves toward the group. The skeletons clacked their way to the group as well. Once they all came, they looked at the strangers amazed.

A teenage zombie ran up to Ashley looking pretty excited. She had unruly, long brown hair with a skull shaped hair clip, white glossy eyes, pale blue skin and wore a filthy red tank top, jean shorts and flip flops. "That was SO cool! The way you guys took down those fleabags!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it! In fact, I've never even met a real witch before! You guys have to come to our party!"

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

Taking a few more steps back from this rather lively zombie, Ashley was very unsure. "Uh..."

"Sure!" Fangula said. Wolfie howled in agreement.

"Guys!" Ashley hissed at them.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" the teen zombie begged like a little child.

"Yes Ashley, we want you to celebrate with us! It's the least we can do for our heroes! And you guys could use a celebration right now." Boney pointed out.

Ashley blinked. The bone bag had a point. She saw her friends waiting for her to say yes. When she thought about it, maybe they can take a little break. They did earn it after all.

Ashley smiled. "Alright, we're in."

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" the cemetery roared.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAAAAAARTED!" Fangula hollered.

"AAARROOOOOOO!" Wolfie howled.

The zombie girl took Ashley's hand. "Well come on! Let's throw some unlife into this par-tay!"

"YEAH BABY!" Ashley cheered, she couldn't help it, the excitement was contagious.

A few minutes later, in a huge clearing of the cemetery, all the monsters were partying down, dancing to the music that filled the air. Courtesy of a band of skeletons outfitted with a combination of 70's rock glam and punk, fittingly calling themselves, 'The Skeletones.' The lead singer belted out as his band sang back up, jamming a lively and rocking beat.

_"Full moon and the cemetery comes alive._

_The Earth cracks open and the dead revive!_

_The graveyard is trippin' and the dead start to wake,_

_they're crawlin' from their coffins and now they're sayin'-_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Like a skinny ol' skeleton!_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Make em' jiggle like gelatin!_

_Keep moanin' them moans!_

_And groanin' those groans!_

_A shake ya shake ya bones around the tombstones!"_

As they sang, Ashley and Fangula were dancing hand in hand, swinging and twirling each other around to the rhythm. Wolfie was table dancing with some female skeletons for the crowd's entertainment.

_"Watch out! There's a zombie creepin' from a crypt!_

_His skin's all slimey and his shirt is ripped!_

_The ground starts to slither like a hideous snake._

_And now there's zombies everywhere and they're all singin',_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Like a skinny ol' skeleton!_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Make em' jiggle like gelatin!_

_Keep moanin' them moans!_

_And groanin' those groans!_

_A shake ya shake ya bones around the tombstones!"_

Ashley, Fangula and Wolfie, and all of the zombies and skeletons, were dancing and singing along together.

_"The graveyard is bumpin' like a mighty earthquake._

_The dead are really living it up!_

_They're singin'-_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Like a skinny ol' skeleton!_

_SHAKE YOUR BOOOONES!_

_Make em' jiggle like gelatin!_

_Keep moanin' them moans!_

_And groanin' those groans!_

_A shake ya shake ya bones around the tombstones!"_

When the song ended, Deadbeat Cemetery exploded with cheers and applause, not only at the performance, but at Fangula and Ashley's display of dancing as well. They clapped and cheered, and the vampire and witch took their bows.

After partying most of the night away, all of the monsters spent the remaining hours of the evening sleeping. Snoring corpses and resting rotting bodies slept on the ground, against tomstones, on the party table, even The Skeletones were on stage strumming softly in their sleep!

Resting against a tombstone wide enough for two, Ashley and Fangula were sleeping together while Wolfie laid in Fangula's lap sleeping without care. But Ashley wasn't so sleepy, she peeped a green eye open and looked to see Fangula peacefully resting on her shoulder. Ashley smiled seeing this, but she had to get up. She quietly moved the vampire off of her and gently placed him against the stone without waking him. Ashley tip-toed away but turned back to the sleeping vampire, she pointed and a pillow appeared under Fangula's head.

Ashley walked up and set herself on a large hill that overlooked the clearing. She could see all the zombies and skeletons as well as her friends sleeping. Most of the dark clouds were gone leaving only a few that slightly blanketed the sky. Ashley saw the bewitching beauty of the moonlight. This all made her think, she and the monsters earned this party.

"Room for one more?"

Ashley jumped and saw the zombie girl sitting right next to her. Ashley let out a breath as she put a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, creeping around: It's a zombie thing." the blue ghoul said with a shrug.

"It's fine." Ashley said.

"I'm Zoey by the way." the zombie now introduced as Zoey offered her hand.

"Ashley, nice to meet ya." she shook the cold bluish hand. "So...what happened to you?"

Zoey smiled. She pulled up her shirt where Ashley got an eye full of large bite marks on her torso that showed some ribs and strings of meat and intestine hanging out. Poor Ashley struggled not to look sick, or be sick. Amused seeing Ashley's reaction, Zoey pointed to her wounds. "Pretty gross huh?"

"Well yeah! No kidding!" Ashley blurted.

Zoey let out a laugh. "Yeah you're right. See, I went to South Carolina with some friends for Spring break, I went out to try surfing for the first time. It was a hoot until there was this shark...and man was he hungry!...I'll leave the rest to your imagination." she chucked.

Ashley was shocked seeing this zombie actually joke about her own death. Do all zombies take death too lightly?

"You're taking your own death remarkably well..." Ashley said.

"Well of course. After 32 years or so you get over it."

"32 YEARS?!" Ashley yelped. "That must've been pretty hard on you..."

"Oh yeah, when I became a zombie, I tried to see my family and friends again. But they were too scared of me to accept me for what I became..."

Ashley looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh don't be! Once I met other monsters like my fellow zombies for example, I never felt lonely again!"

Ashley smiled. "I'm glad to hear that..."

"So what brings you to Deadbeat Cemetery anyway? Sightseeing?"

"Not exactly, we came here by complete accident for some reason I can't figure out yet. We need to return home as fast as we can!"

Zoey rolled her blank eyes. "Come on, you guys need to relax. What are you worried about?"

Ashley shot the zombie a look. "Because I'm throwing a Halloween party in the human world and I've got to be there by this Halloween! Besides, I have to see my family and friends again of course!"

"You don't need to worry about that." She waved off the matter. "Time stops in the human world when people visits Halloween Hollow."

Ashley cocked her head to the side. "What?! But how?!"

"It's just how it was made. This realm was created to celebrate Halloween and ends after the Halloween season passes. Its as simple as that."

A bit unsure, but Ashley nodded. "Guess that makes sense. So how will we know when the Halloween season's over?"

"When the Halloween season's up, an announcement will be made by the ruler of this realm that reaches through the whole Hollow, once the announcement's made, we all pack up our things and koo-koo kachoo we poof back to our homes."

"Just like that?!"

"Just like that."

"By the way, what do you know about a fortune teller?"

Zoey looked at Ashley in shock. "The fortune teller?! Don't tell me you guys are gonna see HER to get back home!"

"Uh, yeah..." Ashley said unsure. "Why?"

"I heard that lady's bad news! They're all kinds of rumors floating around about her!"

_'That's what Jill said...' _Ashley thought. "What kind of rumors?"

"All kinds! Some say she was a human who married a wealthy aristocrat then bumped him off, inherited all the money and used it to study black magic! And there's this one that said she came from a family plagued by an ancient curse! Some even say she's not even a psychic! There's so many rumors no one knows the real truth unless they actually meet her!"

_'Not even a psychic?!'_ Ashley thought. _'So__ are we just wasting our time then?! Or should we actually meet the ruler of this realm?'_

Zoey gave a shrug. "But hey, don't let me influence ya, in fact, it may be smarter if you went to her instead of the Hollow's boss. If he knew there were intruders in the Hollow...it could be trouble..."

Ashley gulped. "So, who runs this place anyway?"

Zoey narrowed her eyes as she looked down. "We don't speak of him...not out loud..." she said in a stern tone.

Ashley gulped harder. "...I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Zoey stood up and stretched. "Yeah, me too. Night." she waved as she headed back to the clearing.

"Night..." Ashley waved back, she watched the zombie girl retreat into a open grave to sleep. As Ashley walked back to her spot next to Fangula, she couldn't help but feel even more afraid. Who DID run Halloween Hollow? Is he a good or bad guy? And what about the psychic? Was she a fraud or not?

Ashley wanted to sleep so bad. She put her thoughts aside and rested next to Fangula. She closed her eyes and within seconds, Ashley was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: A Visionary Nightmare

_It was dark. Completely black. Nothing can be seen or heard. A dark forest faded into view. Ashley was seen walking through the forest with a dazed look on her face. She stopped in front of a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. The stranger approached her._

_"Truly magnificent..." the figure spoke. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue delicately over his lips. He leaned closer to Ashley opening his mouth wider and wider as he drew closer._

_Then, everything went black again._

Sleeping, Ashley suddenly felt something heavy on her chest. Her body began to twitch and lurch as she moaned in discomfort. She felt a slight pinch, a shiver raced down her spine. Then the pain was gone in a second and replaced with a strange sensation that was calming the witch down.

Suddenly, Ashley seemed to smile, pleasurably in her sleep and let out some sort of content noise.

Ashley began to stir and opened her eyes and saw, to her disbelief, Count Fangula resting on top of her with his face below her neck.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ashley screamed, punching the vampire square in the head, causing him to wake up screaming.

"MOTHER?!" he shouted. He turned to the hysterical redhead. "What're you doing?!"

"ME?! You were-" she paused. She reached her neck and felt something wet, she looked at her hand and found what looked like drool on her fingertips.

"W-Were you kissing my neck?..." she asked repulsed.

Fangula's silver eyes shot up and his jaw hit the ground. "NO!" he retorted fast with a glare.

Ashley wiped the remaining drool off her collarbone and got up. She began glaring at Fangula and before you know it, the two were glaring each other down, completely oblivious to the crowd of disturbed zombies and skeletons as well as an utterly shock-stricken werewolf staring at them.

As the two continued their glare share, they looked intently into each other's eyes. But as they did, something strange happened, Ashley felt herself weaken as she stared deep in the shimmering silver of the Count's eyes. Fangula gazed deep into the glorious green of Ashley's eyes. And all of a sudden, their glares began to soften, their looks became more apologetic than angry.

"Sorry about that Fang..." Ashley said. "You just...really surprised me..."

"No I'm sorry Ashley, I just woke up and I was right on top of you" He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I deserved that."

The two got up and dusted themselves off. "Let's pretend that never happended." Ashley told Fangula.

"Done." Fangula looked at the crowd watching them. "And what are you all looking at?! This never happended remember?!" he snapped.

The crowd cocked back a little and looked away in different directions, pretending like nothing never happened. But Wolfie was still standing in shock.

Ashley nodded firmly. "Now with that settled..." she took out the map. "Okay, next up is..." she squinted hard at the map.

"What's it say?" Fangula asked.

"It says...Creepinshire Castle?..." Ashley answered.

Fangula blinked. "That's a dumb name."

But everyone in Deadbeat Cemetery gasped.

"Creepinshire Castle?!" Zoey said from behind Ashley, making her jump.

Boney clacked his way up to the group. "I've heard of Creepinshire Castle! They say it's the most dangerous haunted castle! Terrorized by the ghosts of ruthless, villainous warriors!"

"Warriors huh?" Ashley dully replied.

"Yes! Who's cold blades spare no one!"

Ashley, Fangula and Wolfie all looked at each other with wide eyes. But Fangula shrugged. "Well, I had a feeling there was a catch..."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, looks like we're in for another tough battle."

"Rut reel re ready!" Wolfie finally spoke.

"He's right! We'll be ready!" Fangula said.

"You can't be serious!" Boney blubbered.

Ashley just smirked. "We're DEAD serious. Heh, see what I did there?"

If Boney had eyes he would have rolled them. "Tee-hee..."

Zoey suddenly hopped between the skeleton and witch "At least let me go with ya!"

Ashley shrugged. "Sure, why not? We could use a guide."

"Zoey! Are you out of your skull?!" Boney shouted.

"Relax Skinny bones, these guys are gonna need me. Besides, I'm up for a Halloween adventure anytime of year!"

Ashley gave a zombie a slap on the back. "Good to hear it! Let's get going!"

"YEAH!" Fangula, Wolfie AND Zoey cheered.

"Not hold on a minute!" Boney interrupted. "At least let me go with you!"

The group of four looked confused.

Boney let out a sigh. "Look, someone who actually takes this seriously is coming with you! Besides, I've known Zoey long enough to know she needs an adult to keep an eye on her!"

"Hey! I'm a grown woman!" Zoey pouted. "Well, I was before I died..."

"And I'm over 300 years old!" Fangula added.

"Hold on guys, if Boney wants to come, he can come." Ashley gave her hand to the skeleton. "Welcome aboard Jangles."

The skeleton happily shook Ashley's hand. "I'm happy to be of service."

A few minutes later, the Hillhurst trio, including Zoey and Boney, were leaving Deadbeat Cemetery and waving their goodbyes to the residents.

"See you guys! Thanks for everything!" Ashley shouted.

"Bye everyone! Great party!" Fangula called.

"Rrarararara! Rararararararara!" Wolfie barked loudly.

"What'd he say?!" a skeleton called out.

"He said goodbye everyone! Sorry if I tried to eat a few of you!" Fangula translated.

"It's cool. No hard feelings Wolfgang!" the skeleton replied.

"Take care gang!" Zoey called. "I'll tell you all about the trip!"

"Wish us luck on our voyage!" Boney yelled to his friends.

The zombies and skeletons waved goodbye to their saviors and friends.

"Good luck to you all!" a zombie shouted.

"We'll never forget you guys!" said a skeleton "Happy Halloween!"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" everyone in the cemetery shouted.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" the five travelers shouted back.

With that, the group walked away from Deadbeat Cemetery, leaving the nightmare turned fun-filled place behind.

As they walked on the right path, Ashley thought about that dream. Was it a dream? Cause it felt all too real...

"Ashley?"

Ahsley blinked surprised and turned to Fangula. "You okay Ashley?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." she replied.

The count raised a brow. "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

To say that Ashley was okay would be untrue. She had a pretty good feeling that dream was without a doubt, a vision. Despite that vision being only a few seconds long, Ashley saw more than she needed to know. There was no denying that she had a vision about a vampire. A vampire who looked all too familar to Ashley. A vampire who was about to take a big bite out of Ashley. She may have been bitten more than a few times. But she remembered the way that vampire was about to bite her, with that thirsty, craving look, a look that said he wanted to suck every last bit of blood in her body until she was just a husk.

_'If only Fang hadn't been riding on me I would have seen more...' _she thought. Now thinking about _that_, Ashley began to blush, her heart couldn't help but pound a little faster. Even though she precisely and strongly said to forget about Fangula kissing her in his sleep. In fact, when she took the time to think about it, Ashley wished she didn't punch him in the head.

Because she maybe, really, enjoyed it...

Ashley shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff. Right now she had to focus on getting back home.


	13. Chapter 13: Have Broom Will Zoom

**Happy Friday the 13th everyone! Thought I'd celebrate by releasing Chapter 13 early! Enjoy!**

The group continued onward to Creepinshire Castle with Ashley leading the way with her eyes glued to the map as the others followed right behind her. They've been walking for who knows how long? Too bad Ashley left her phone at home. Luckily Fangula had his pocket watch and according to it, it was about 6 o'clock.

A moan escaped Zoey's mouth. "Ashley, are we there yet? I can't walk another step..."

"My bones are starting to ache Ashley, perhaps we can rest for a bit?" Boney said in his usual polite manner.

Ashley looked at the zombie and skeleton, then to Fangula and Wolfie. "Come on guys, we just had a rest a few hours ago."

"Maybe we can find a place to relax for a bit." Fangula said. "...and maybe something to eat this time."

Wolfie whined in hunger.

Ashley was getting pretty tired too. They have been walking pretty much all day, she sighed. "Alright, let's check the map...hmm, it says there's a town not too far from here."

Taking a new path, Ashley and the others headed for the town, a few minutes later, they finally saw a some buildings on the horizon.

"About time!" Zoey exclaimed in relief. "Let's hope they have a place that sells barbecued brains!"

As they entered into the small village, they realized it looked like a ghost town. The town looked eerie, intimidating, and downright macabre. Twisted looking and dilapidated buildings towered over the travelers. Ashley wondered if this was how the town was built. But even if it was, shouldn't there be at least one monster here? There wasn't a single soul in sight.

"...Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Ashley said.

Fangula gave a shrug. "Looks like a nice place to me. We may as well take a breather while we're here. There should be some snacks in your fanny pack Ashley."

Knowing the Count was right, Ashley gave a shrug and pointed, making a picnic table appear. She reached into her fanny pack and took out some snacks. But these were snacks that were fit for a monster.

Everyone gathered at the picnic table enjoying lunch. Zoey was munching on what looked like popcorn shaped like brains that were labeled 'Brain Puffs.' on the bag. Boney ate some cookies, but instead of chocolate chips, they had chocolate covered crickets in them. Ashley watched him chew on a cookie and see the crumbs bounce off his ribs and right through his body. Wolfie was chewing on a large bone with chunks of raw meat on it. Fangula opened a container of a thick, red liquid.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Jill's chicken blood soup." Fangula said.

"Do you want me to warm it-"

But Fangula started drinking the cold soup while Ashley just watched.

"Hey Ashley, there's plenty of food aren't you gonna eat any of it?" Zoey asked with a mouthful of Brain Puffs.

Ashley looked down at the table of odd foods in front of her. She looked around trying to find what at least looked the most appealing, and so far there was nothing.

"At least try the sugar skulls!" Boney chimed in holding up a plate of colorful skull shaped candies. They actually looked tasty. Ashley took one, took a small bite, and immediately fell in love with sugar skulls! After she chomped the skull down, she quickly took three more.

Boney laughed. "I knew you'd like them!"

"No kidding! These things rock!" Ashley munched. "Fang, did you really get these?!"

Fangula gave a proud smile. "You bet, I know you're not used to monster food yet, so I saw this shop that sold sugar skulls and my choice was right after all! There should be a Hocus latte in their too, just warm it up."

Ashley reached into her pack and found a tall cup of coffee like you get at a gas station. Ashley waved her hands over the cup and felt the drink getting warmer and warmer in her palm. Once it was just the right temperature, Ashley took a sip, sweetness and creamy sensations lit up her entire mouth! Maybe monster food wasn't as bad as she thought.

"You know, we'd get to Creepinshire Castle a lot faster if you had a broom Ash." Zoey said.

Fangula and Wolfie paused their eating while Ashley choked a little on her latte.

Ashley swallowed a little. "Uh..."

Boney brushed the cookie crumbs off his pelvis. "Hmm, I heard there's a broom maker in these parts, he might help."

Ashley looked down. "Uh, we don't really need a broom guys, walking's just fine." Fangula and Wolfie just nodded and resumed eating.

Boney and Zoey looked at each other, shrugged and went back to eating.

After lunch, everyone packed up and were about to leave the deserted town.

"Don't you think it's weird that no one was in this town?" Zoey asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Right now we have to find the psychic so we can get back home. Right Fang? Fang?" Ashley looked around to find the Count. "Where is he?!"

"I think he said he was getting some new clothes." Zoey replied.

"That's true." a Transylvanian voice said.

Everyone saw Fangula with a new change of clothes. He traded in his ripped clothing for a formal black suit with a blood red Victorian cravat tie around his neck.

"Fang! Where'd you get that?!" Ashley said.

Fangula shrugged. "Well I needed to get out of those ruined clothes so I went to an empty called Monster's Wearhouse and helped myself."

"But that's stealing!"

"Relax, they won't miss it."

Ashley frowned. "Alright fine, let's just get out of here and get moving."

As the group was about to leave, a loud crash came from one of the houses. Everyone spun their heads around to the see where the crash came from.

"Okay we really need get out of here." Ashley said starting to fast-walk away, All of a sudden, something zoomed through a window and heading straight for Ashley!

Fangula cried out. "ASHLEY! LOOK OU-"

But it was too late, the object zipped below Ashley's feet, went right up between her legs, and blasted her off the ground!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashley screamed as she flew at high speeds into the sky. Everyone froze in shock. Were their eyes playing tricks on them?

Fangula slowly pointed in the air. "S-S-She's-" he stuttered.

"Riding on a broom!" Zoey finished.

Indeed she was, Ashley was riding on a broomstick. Of all things, a broomstick. In fear of falling off, Ashley clenched on the broom's handle like her life depended on it as she flew away from the village.

"ASHLEY! STOP THAT BROOM! MAKE IT STOP!" Zoey shouted, but it was too late. The broom flew Ashley too far away.

"We have to catch up to her!" Fangula said. "Wolfie! Pick up on Ashley's scent and follow it!"

Wolfie gave a salute and started sniffing, picking up the scent, Wolfie started running while Fangula, Boney and Zoey gave chase to save their friend.

Ashley zipped and zoomed through the sky. Her throat was sore cause she was screaming so hard, so she couldn't scream anymore. She never felt this scared since she saw Fangula bite Damien and discovered Hillhurst was haunted and monsters were real. As Ashley flew through the sky, she looked down and saw the Hollow below here was nothing but fast moving blurs.

Once she got over the fact she was flying on a broom, Ashley actually started to relax and was even able to loosen her grip a little. Now that she was flying, she realized it wasn't really that hard. All she had to do was sit and the broom did the rest. Smiling to herself, Ashley decided to take this stick for a test run and enjoy the thrill of flying.

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!" Ashley cried as she soared through the skies. So far Ashley learned to handle the broom pretty well for her first time! So far she learned to go fast lean forward, lean back to slow down and to steer lean to the left or right. It was so simple! But just when Ashley was getting the hang of it, the broom acted on its own and flew to a small house. Ashley landed safely on the ground. She shook a little as she removed the broom from her legs and held it in her hand.

"Wow..." That's all Ashley had to say.

She looked up and saw a wooden sign hanging on the house that said, 'Benny the Broom Maker.'

"This must be the broom maker's place that Boney was talking about." Ashley said.

"Why yes indeed!" a new voice chortled.

Ashley looked around and saw a tall, lean middle aged man coming out of the house. He wore an outfit that looked like something from a renaissance fair. A white baggy shirt, brown trousers, black boots and an antiqued leather spitfire cap.

"And might I say what a perfect landing Hoohoohoohoo!" the man laughed in the strangest way. He sounded like the school dunce that always sat in the corner. "You handled that broom like a REAL witch!"

"Well, that's cause I am a witch..." Ashley said, a bit weirded out by this man who must be the broom maker.

He nodded. "Oh! So you are! That's makes sense. What's your name Miss?"

"I'm Ashley Deacon. I take it you're Benny?"

"You betchie!" Benny said, proudly yanking up his pants. "I've been looking for that broom for a while! It's been acting nuttier than a sackful of chipmunks! Never thought it could be tamed. I've done everything I could to back it but even I couldn't do a thing about it!"

"Back it? Like a horse?" Ashley questioned.

"Yup. That broom there is made from wood of a tree from the Petrified Forest. Not only is it rare, but with it's incredible light weight and hollow handle it's able to store magic much more than any other broom! It's the fastest broom ever made! You've got some spunk with a side of chops to actually tame that beast! Hoohoohoohoo!" Benny laughed. Ashley laughed hearing him laugh.

"Say that old fortune teller won't even recognize that broom when she returns for it." Benny mentions.

"This belongs to the fortune teller?!" Ashley asked.

Benny looked at the witch girl. "Miss. Ashley, you must be new here aren't cha?" Ashley nodded.

"You see, Halloween Hollow is the best vacation spot for the fortune teller. She's a woman who likes her privacy. So much that she claims this part of Halloween Hollow all to herself."

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed. "How come?! She can't do that!"

"Not if she made a reservation." Benny pointed out.

Ashley blinked. "Oh, that's different. But why would she rent out a whole area of the Hollow?"

"Who knows? She probably just wants her privacy. But if there's one thing I know about her, she's bad news. I heard one time she caught someone trespassing on her reserved spot of the Hollow and the next thing you know, he came out half-dead."

"Well she sounds very rational..." Ashley said. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Benny but I better be going."

"Oh! Miss. Ashley, if you see the fortune teller would you do me a favor and deliver her broom?" Benny asked.

Ashley nodded. "Sure, but where does she live?"

"In Creepinshire Castle! But please be careful! They said it's...haunted!" the broom maker warned.

Ashley raised a brow. "So I've heard. I was just heading there anyway." Ashley took out the map to make out her location. "Let's see, Creepinshire Castle should be just-"

Suddenly, the broom swung itself between Ashley's legs and took off in a flash up in the air, leading behind a small trail of sparkly dust and the faded sound of Ashley's screams.

Benny stared at the wailing witch as she zoomed away. "...Maybe that broom isn't fully backed after all."


	14. Chapter 14: Creepinshire Castle

Ashley's cry echoed in the air as the magic broom flew her through the night sky. She didn't know where it was taking her, but she could take a guess. Right now the broom was going so fast Ashley thought it's going to break the sonic barrier any second. She held on tighter than ever and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Finally, Ashley landed with a thud as she was dropped by the broom onto the ground. She heard the sound of crunching leaves beneath her and opened her eyes. She was sitting on a cobblestone path that lead to a large castle. As Ashley got to her feet, she stared at the castle. It was so large it completely dwarfed the Hillhurst Estate. It was like the Disneyland castle, only Gothic and morbid, with dark greys and blacks, making it the unhappiest place on Earth.

Ashley jumped when she felt something brushing against her leg. She looked and gasped when she saw the broomstick moving by itself! It's handle pointed in the direction of the castle, telling Ashley to go inside.

Ashley stared. "...You have more magic in you than I thought. But if you really are alive, can't you just deliver yourself to the fortune teller?"

The broom bent the tip of it's handle and shook it back and forth to say no. It started hopping it's way up the path towards the castle. It turned around to Ashley, who wanted her to follow it.

Ashley just sighed. "Fine. I did promise Benny I'd deliver you anyway..."

Ashley followed the broom to the front of the castle's large wooden door, on the door was a gargoyle knocker that looked as though it was snarling right at Ashley. Unfaltered, Ashley used it to knock the door three long, loud times. Nobody answered so she pushed one side of the giant door open.

"Hello?" Ashley called as she walked inside the mysterious castle. The broom started sweeping some dust on the black marble floor while Ashley looked around. It was huge. It had a grand staircase that led up to two separate hallways, there seemed to be a fire place room, and a lot of other rooms, but she couldn't see that well in the dark. But she was able to see a chain and iron chandelier hanging just above her head. The place looked as if it hadn't been dusted in years, which was a shame because it was so beautiful.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ashley called again. No answer. She heard a noise, and turned. She saw the broom finishing collecting the dust into a pile. It started to bounce up and down, it's handle frantically pointing back and forth.

Ashley sighed. She figured out the broom wanted something to put all that dust away so she pointed and a dust pan appeared and floated next to the pile. Jumping with joy, the broom happily swept the dust into the pan. Smiling, Ashley willed the dust pan to go outside to dump out the filth. The broom went up to Ashley and stood proud before the witch.

Ashley chuckled. "You know, you'd be pretty helpful around the house." She patted the magic broom on the tip of it's handle, the broom jumped more with joy while Ashley watched giggling.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Ashley shushed the broom, making it freeze. Ashley tried to listen for the footsteps, but she heard nothing. The footsteps returned. Ashley looked around to see who was making them, they sounded like they came from all directions. Ashley's breath began to speed up and became nervous as she walked around turning in every direction until she was at the bottom of the staircase.

When the footsteps finally stopped, Ashley took a deep breath. "Okay Ash, get a grip, there's no need to-"

"WHO DARES INVADE THE HALLOWED HALLS OF CREEPINSHIRE CASTLE?!" a loud voice boomed through the castle.

Ashley's heart leaped into her throat. She spun around and saw a human shaped image at the top of the stairs. The broom hid behind Ashley afraid. At the top of the stairs was a suit of armor staring down the witch. Ashley felt both fear and deja vu. But this armor was nothing like the one at Hillhurst. It's silver armor glowed ominously against the moonlight and at the top of it's helmet was a large red feather. With it's tall mighty build, it was enough to fit at least 2 Ashleys inside it. Placed at his hip was a sword.

He unsheathed his weapon and began to race down the steps wailing a fierce battle cry. Ashley was too confused and frightened to move.

"You will pay dearly for this intrusion-" But before he finished his shouting, he tripped on one of the steps and fell while Ashley watched him clang to the bottom of the stairs, landing in front of Ashley's feet with a crash, knocking off his helmet. Ashley gulped when she saw no head or body inside the armor.

Growling echoed in the armor, the knight pounded his metal fist on the floor. "Forsooth! My entrance hath been ruined! Curse these rusted joints!" He tried to stand but kept creaking and wobbling so bad he fell down again with a clang.

Ashley stared at the struggling suit of armor. "Need help?"

The knight grabbed his helmet. With a click, he set it back on his shoulders. He shot up and towered over Ashley. "I do not need help from a wicked witch!" he cried with such anger in his voice it rung inside his armor. "Thou shall feel the wrath of-" but the knight creaked and fell over himself again.

Ashley couldn't watch this anymore. She held out her hand and an oil can was in her palm. She began oiling the knight's joints while he just stared in complete confusion. She moved his limbs a few times to hear any creaks, if she did she would oil the parts. Once she did a thorough job, she helped the knight up.

"Better?" she asked the knight.

"What kind of witch are you...?" he asked, bewildered by the girl's act of kindness.

"Not a wicked one I can tell you that." Ashley replied. "So, what's your story?"

"Well, I am-" he began, "Wait a minute what am I saying?! Thou should be trembling before my fearful might!"

Ashley blinked, then let out a laugh. "Well if you're trying to scare me it's not working."

Now the knight rattled in anger. "You doubt the veracity of my might?! Then allow me to vanquish you here and now and quell your disbelief!" He reached for his sword.

Ashley pointed at the sword and said, _"Lizard's tongue and dragon's eye, turn that sword into a butterfly!" _

The sword was sprinkled with green sparkles and changed into a beautiful monarch butterfly that flew away from the knight.

The knight turned to Ashley snarling. "Don't get cocky you horrendous spell caster! You will suffer the wrath of Sir Spineshivers!"

Ashley suddenly burst into laughter. "Really? 'Sir Spineshivers?' You gotta be kidding!" she laughed and laughed. Even the broom was laughing!

The armor stood in anger listening to the mocking laughter. He slouched his shoulders. "Alas and alack, who am I fooling? I couldn't even scare a young witchlet..." he sat on the floor depressed and a sigh escaped through his visor.

Ashley stopped her laughing seeing the knight so sad. The broom was still laughing until Ashley nudged it to make it shut up. She walked over to the knight's side and put a gentle hand on his metal shoulder. "Hey, don't take it so hard. You're just, off your game that's all." The knight just turned away.

"Listen, we're not here to cause trouble. We didn't mean to bother you. I only came here looking for the fortune teller and return this broom to her."

The knight looked at Ashley. "You came for the fortune teller? Well, she's running errands right now so I'm afraid she's not available at the moment." he kindly told her. He stood up and observed the witch. "Pray tell, what name to do go by witchlet?"

"My name's Ashley Deacon."

The knight swept his metal arm back to take a deep bow. "And I am Sir William Andrews."

"Wasn't it Sir Spineshivers?" Ashley questioned.

"Well, I wanted a scary sounding name since mine was too bland. But now methinks Sir Spineshivers is a rather silly name.

"No kidding." Ashley replied. "Besides, I like Sir William much better anyway."

"Y-You do?!" Sir William asked surprised.

"Well yeah. It sounds rather distinguished."

"Why, I thank you milady. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" the knight offered.

Ashley smiled. "Why yes I would."

Meanwhile in the forest, Wolfie was sniffing out Ashley's scent while Fangula, Zoey and Boney followed him.

"Any luck so far?" Zoey asked Wolfie.

"Rarararararara." he barked.

"He says he's almost-" Fangula said but stopped when Wolfie sniffed the air again. "Rararara..." he said and ended with a whimper.

"What did he say?" Boney asked.

Fangula sighed. "He said...he's lost Ashley's scent again."

Zoey groaned. "Aw come on! We've been trying to find her all night! Come on Count! Don't you have a vampire trick or something that can find Ashley?!"

Fangula turned to the zombie. "Are you crazy?! Of course I don't! At least I think not-"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone heard a mighty howl and a terrified scream not too far from the group.

Fangula's eyes shot up. "Don't tell me those are the..."

"Grrrrrrr..." Wolfie snarled, his eyes narrowed in the direction of those howls. Everyone had a good feeling those howls came from the werewolves from Deadbeat Cemetery.

"Wolfie, I know what you're thinking. So don't even think about it. You don't stand a chance against-"

But the werewolf ignored his vampire friend and ran off for a rematch.

"Come on! We've gotta stop him!" Boney cried. They all chased after Wolfie, hoping they reached him before it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15: The Witching Hour

Within the den of Creepinshire Castle, a blazing fireplace filled the room with warmth as Ashley was resting on an arms chair with a warm cup of tea in her hand.

"So you're a...rent-a-knight?" Ashley said.

"That's right. All of the other knights in the castle were on holiday for Halloween so the fortune teller rented me to protect the place." Sir William explained as he came in with a plate of fresh baked treats. "Snicker doodle?"

A little surprised, but Ashley took one anyway. The snicker doodle smelt so good. Opening her mouth, she took a big bite, and let the soft cookie melt in her mouth. Her taste buds exploded with delicious cinnamon sugar taste.

"MMMMMM! This is the best cowkie I've ever had!" she said with a slightly full mouth.

Sir William bowed his head. "A true compliment I am happy to take my dear."

Ashley was truly amazed. To think this knight who almost attacked her was just a big softie, he wasn't scary at all. "We should have these cookies at our party!"

Sir William tilted his helmet. "Party? What party?"

"Oh, a Halloween party me and my friends are throwing in the human world. Everyone will be there. Me, Fang and the other monsters are gonna have so much fun!"

"Fang whom?" Sir William asked.

"Oh, Count Fangula. He's a friend of mine. And a vampire." Ashley said.

"A VAMPIRE?!" Sir William cried out as he jumped and backed himself against the wall. He started to clank and rattle in fear.

"I take it you don't like vampires?" Ashley said.

"Of course! The unholy demons themselves! They take the form of bats and hypnotize their victims, puncture their throats, and-"

"Suck their blood blah blah blah I know." Ashley interrupted. "But Fang's not like that. He's really a sweet guy."

Sir William stared at the witch for a long time. "Pray tell, how long have you been around this Count Fangula?" he asked.

"About 3 months."

Sir William shook his head. "Oh dear, then its too late..."

"Too late?" Ashley asked.

Sir William walked over to a large bookcase and took out an aged book. He flipped through the pages until he found the right one. He went to Ashley and gave her the book. Confused but interested, Ashley read the page.

_Vampire_

_Monster Type: Undead_

_Disposition: Strong-willed, Stubborn_

_Diet: Blood_

_A rare monster that possesses high magical power as well as a surprising amount of superhuman strength despite their frail appearance. They use the cover of darkness to attack their prey. They are full of pride, considering themselves to be nobility while looking down upon humans as lesser beings._

Ashley looked at Sir William shocked. "Fangula is not like that!" she protested.

Unfazed, Sir William pointed to a different paragraph. "Please read this."

Ashley let out a groan as she read the pointed to paragraph.

_Blood is what fuels a vampire. The more blood they consume the greater their power becomes. When a vampire drinks blood multiple times from only one individual and they are the opposite sex of the vampire, they are now the vampire's main source of food called a 'blood tap.' The more a vampire's blood tap is bitten, the more devoted and willing they are to give the vampire their blood. _

_Furthermore, for the vampires themselves, blood is not only a sweet treat, it also functions as an aphrodisiac. Due to the pleasure and narcotic effect of sucking blood, most vampires feel an amount of lust towards their blood tap directly after feeding, but as far as they are concerned, copulation with their prey is a filthy act, so most vampires try to control their lust._

Ashley stared and stared at what she just read. Sir William took the book from Ashley's hands and placed it back on the shelf. "So you see Miss. Deacon, a vampire only desires blood and nothing more. I noticed a strange looking bruise on your neck, when you told me about this vampire, there was no denying the fact he had already bitten you more than once."

Ashley's heart shattered like glass. All this time she was a blood tap? That time when Ashley woke up and found Fangula riding on her and nibbling her, he was dreaming of drinking her? Ashley didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. She always thought she was helping Fangula, but she was only making him stronger. Did Fangula really love Ashley's blood and not Ashley? It was only her blood making him amorous towards her? Now Ashley was torn between what she wanted to believe, and what she should believe.

Suddenly, a loud march of bells rang through the castle.

"Forsooth! An intruder hath entered, ringing the castle bell!" Sir William exclaimed. "Warm yourself by the fire Ashley, I will search the bell tower."

"No William, I'm coming with you." Ashley replied. She didn't want to stay in the den all by her lonesome anyway.

"Very well. Then let us go!" Sir William started to run to the tower, but stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, Ashley, would you mind conjuring a sword for me?" the knight inquired awkwardly.

Ashley sighed. She pointed at Sir William but a sword wasn't in his hand.

"A frying pan?!" Sir William said baffled with the pan in his grip.

Ashley blinked. "It was suppose to be a sword..."

Sir William stomped his metallic foot. "No matter! We must hurry to the bell tower!"

Ashley and Sir William ran up to the bell tower door. If only it wasn't such a high stair climb up Ashley wouldn't be out of breath. They would have used the broomstick but it was hiding somewhere.

"Now we'll find out who are mysterious bell ringer is!" Sir William said. He kicked the door open wielding his frying pan. "Alright! Come down from there!" But Sir William let out a gasp.

Once Ashley caught her breath, she came into the bell tower and they both saw the tower bell swaying back and forth, but no one was ringing it.

"The bell! It's ringing by itself!" Ashley gasped. That's when the bell stopped ringing.

"Hmm, it rang 12 times, the witching hour..." Sir William pondered. "What do you think Ashley?"

"...I think I should be going now." Ashley answered.

All of a sudden, something black blurred from inside the bell, past Sir William, jumped at Ashley, and pinned her to the floor.

Ashley's scream was choked up in her throat. Pinning her down was a dark figure with a pale face and piercing red eyes that looked all too familiar to Ashley.

"F-Fang...?" Ashley squeaked from her throat. Those were the exact red eyes that Fangula gets when he's mad, but this can't be Fangula. Can it?

"Unhand her creature!" Sir William demanded. He charged at the figure, but he swiftly got up and thrust his palm forward, making an invisible force push back Sir William so hard, he fell apart altogether!

"Sir William!" Ashley cried. She watched the stranger snort in amusement seeing the knight fall apart. Now Ashley was seething with rage, so much that her key necklace glowed brightly. She wanted to show this guy exactly how Sir William felt.

With his back turned, Ashley held her hands out and fired a blast of sparkling green magic at the attacker. The blast was so powerful he slammed straight into the bell. But the force broke the bell off the tower and fell right on top of the man. The castle shook like a bomb went off on top the roof.

Ashley's jaw felt like it came to her knees. Clearly she did not know her own strength. But the moment was short lived when she sees the man staggering up, lifting the bell off him and pushed it aside like it was a sack of feathers.

Ashley was more afraid than ever. She thrust her palm to shoot another blast, but only a spark came out.

The man lunged for Ashley as she was completely defenseless. Se braced herself an waited for the worst to happen.

But then, a frying pan slammed hard against the attacker's face, making him fall back. To Ashley's shock, she saw Sir William's hand floating in mid air and smacking the man with the frying pan while he tried to swat the assaulting hand in frustration.

"Ashley!"

The witch looked around and found Sir William's helmet! And it was talking! She quickly picked it up "Are you alright Sir William?"

"Of course Ashley, I'm a suit of armor. But you must make haste! I cannot hold off this monster for long! GO!"

That's when the magic broomstick flew in on cue. It flew between Ashley's legs and took off through the tower window with Ashley in tow. With her grip tight on the broom, Ashley flew from the castle as far as she can.


	16. Chapter 16: Forseen Dangers

Wolfgang ran and ran until he finally came to a stop. Count Fangula and the others finally caught up to him. But they did, they froze in their tracks. They were in front of Benny the broom maker's workshop. But it looked like it was attacked by someone, or something. Giant claw marks were torn in the stone walls of the cottage. The windows were all broken and the door was savagely ripped open.

"Did those werewolves we ran into do this?" Fangula wondered. "If so, why?"

Wolfie sniffed the ground to see if it really was the werewolves that have been here, but when he did,

"YIIIIIIIIIPE!" the werewolf yelped and whined like a scared puppy. He started to feel his fur standing on end and his paws tremble beneath him.

"Wolfie what's wrong?!" Boney asked. But Wolfie layed down low with his ears folded back and his nose under his paws whimpering in fear.

"Whatever came here must've been one heck of a monster..." Zoey noted.

Count Fangula looked on as the werewolf was laying down afraid. He's never seen him so scared like this before. The count knelt down and stroked the wolf's head. "Wolfie, please don't be afraid. Whatever came here is gone now. There's no need to be upset."

The werewolf looked up to the vampire smiling at him. "And don't worry, I'll be here to protect you all the way." Wolfie smiled and licked Fangula on the cheek.

"You two certainly have a bond, don't you?" Zoey said.

"Especially when its a vampire and werewolf." Boney commented.

"Well he and I, do go way back..." Fangula pointed out.

Wolfie's ears perked up, he heard a sound coming from the cottage. He went up to the cottage while the others followed him. When they went inside, they found the place completely ransacked. Brooms were scattered and most of them broken and all over the floor, and the same claw marks covered the walls and merchandise.

Wolfie pointed to a barrel that was surprisingly undamaged. He knocked it over and Benny fell out of it. He looked up and came face to face with Wolfie.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Benny screamed, he jumped up and pressed himself against the wall. "W-W-W-WEREWOLF! WEREWOLF! AGAIN!"

Wolfie just raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean again?" Count Fangula asked the broom maker.

All of the color left Benny's face. "V-V-V-VAMPIRE! HEEEEEELLLLP!" he started to run away, but Fangula sped up in front of the door to block Benny's escape. The hysterical broom maker got on his knees and started begging. "P-P-Please don't suck my blood." he whimpered.

Fangula rolled his eyes and sighed. "Relax, I'm not hungry. Anyway, have you seen a girl with long red hair riding a broomstick? She's a friend of ours."

"And who, or what, did this?" Zoey added looking around the destroyed shop.

"You mean Miss. Ashley? She was heading for Creepinshire Castle to return the broomstick to the fortune teller. But soon after she left, a werewolf showed up out of nowhere and attacked my shop! For no reason!"

"_A_ werewolf?" Boney said slack-jawed. "ONE werewolf did all this?!"

Zoey gulped. "Just what kind of werewolf?"

"Hopefully one Ashley is safe from..." Fangula said sadly. Wolfie whimpered as he cowered close to Fangula with his ears behind his head. He patted his head. "You're worried about her too huh?" The werewolf gave a nod. "Well now that we know where Ashley is, we better get to the castle!"

Everyone left the broom shop, when Fangula stepped out in the crisp evening, he looked up to the sky to see the full moon and the twinkling stars. The beauty reminded him of his beloved Ashley. He now realizes just how much he misses her. Not just her, but the other monsters as well.

"I just hope she's okay..." he said aloud.

Fangula felt Zoey's cold hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she will. She is a witch after all."

Fangula looked at the zombie and smiled. "Yeah...I suppose"

Wolfie's nose started twitching at a familiar smell entering his nostrils. Looking up, he soon traced the smell to the sky.

"What is it Wolfie?" Fangula asked.

"Rarararararara!" the werewolf barked in excitement, he jumped up and down like he was on a trampoline.

"WHAT?!" the count screamed. "Where?! Where?!"

"What is it?!" Zoey blubbered.

He said he's picked up Ashley's scent! And it's not too far from here!" Fangula translated.

"Rorrow re!" Wolfie said. Once again the chase was on to find Ashley, and this time they weren't going to loose her again.

High over the forests of Halloween Hollow, Ashley was struggling to keep the broomstick in the air as it started to loose speed. Ashley grunted as she kept feeding her magic into the broomstick to make it fly, but for some reason, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it to go faster or higher.

"Listen broom, I need you to take me to my friends." Ashley told the broom. But when she heard herself say 'friend', Count Fangula entered her mind. When she did, the broom stopped in mid air.

Ashley was now falling to her death into the forest, screaming the whole way down. She shut her eyes tight as she felt the falling winds rush through her body as she fell deeper and deeper in the darkened woods.

What felt like she was been falling for hours, Ashley crashed into the ground. Thankfully it was right in the middle of a clearing. Once she was down to Earth, Ashley's peeped her eyes open. She checked herself to see what was broken, bruised, or bleeding. The fall's impact created a small yet noticeable crater in the ground. Despite the crater however, to Ashley's utter shock and amazement, there wasn't a scratch on her.

Ashley looked at her hands. They were dirty but unscathed. She was bewildered as to how she could have possibly survived. When she hit the ground, it felt like tumbling out of bed instead of a terminal drop from the sky. Why and how did she survive this?

Ashley turned slowly to see the broomstick, which was in much worse shape than Ashley. The handle was snapped and the straw was torn out of it. Ashley was too heartbroken about the broom to worry about her miraculous second chance at life.

Ashley turned away from the broken broom. But when she did, she froze. Before Ashley was her attacker from Creepishire Castle. When the moonlight hit the clearing, she got a good look at him to see he wasn't a man, but rather a young adult, almost like a teenager. He wore a long black trench coat but no shirt, long black pants and black boots. He had short jet black hair with jagged bangs. His skin was pale like brittle old bones.

Ashley felt afraid, but also relived that this vampire wasn't Fangula. Before she could do or say anything, The man's eyes glowed a deep crimson red. Ashley looked deep into the young vampire's eyes. Her eyes began to droop and her body felt weak and dizzy.

The vampire beckoned Ashley to come to her. Ashley felt like she was about to faint, but her body obeyed the command. She walked over to the man with a dazed look on her face. The vampire was pulling her in like she was on a string. Once she was close enough, he held out his palm making Ashley stop. He carefully observed her.

"Truly magnificent..." the figure spoke. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue delicately over his lips. He leaned closer to Ashley opening his mouth wider and wider as he drew closer.

But then, the vampire sensed something and looked up to see Wolfie leap right at him. The gray werewolf bashed his skull against the vampire's, forcing him back and fall to the ground. Wolfie pulled himself on his hind legs to his full height.

"Grrrrrrr..." Wolfie growled, glaring down at his foe.

Undeterred, the vampire got up. That's when Count Fangula arrived. He ran up in front of Ashley.

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY! Wake up! Snap out of it!" he cried. He grabbed the witch's shoulders and shook her like a doll. But Ashley still remained in a trance. With no other choice, Fangula bit into Ashley's neck, biting harder and harder.

Seeing this, the vampire let out a loud whistle. Just then, a shadowy creature rushed through the trees and came to the man's side. It was a very large wolf with black as coal fur and piercing red eyes just like his master. Wolfie felt himself piddle when the wolf pulled up on its hind legs and reached to it's full height, revealing itself to be a werewolf. He was taller than Wolfie AND his owner.

The pain of Fangula's bite finally began to snap Ashley out of her trance. But when she began to stir, she was shocked to see Fangula biting her and a giant black werewolf next to the man staring down Wolfie.

The black werewolf zoomed to Wolfie and tackled him. The two beasts wrestled with each other, biting and clawing each other without mercy or stopping. And so far it looked like Wolfie was losing.

The young vamp ran towards Ashley, but Fangula let go of Ashley, spun around and threw a powerful right hook to the would-be killer's face.

Ashley gasped. "F-Fang?"

Fangula turned to reveal his red slitted eyed and drips of fresh blood on his lips. He turned to face the rogue vampire struggling back to his feet.

"Go Ashley." Fangula ordered.

"What?!" Ashley was so confused. She had no idea what was going on. All she could remember was crashing into the forest clearing and after that, nothing...

"Come on Red! Let's go!" Ashley saw Zoey and Boney grab her arms and run away.

"FANG!" Ashley called out.

Don't worry Ashley! We'll hold them off!" Fangula called back. "Just stay safe!"

Knowing there's no point in arguing, Ashley did as told and ran with the undead monsters and didn't look back. She was scared, not for herself this time. But for Fangula.

The trio kept running and running until they can't run anymore.

"What is going on?" Ashley panted.

"Good thing I don't have lungs..." Boney commented.

"Now what?" Zoey said.

"Mayhaps I know what." a British-accented voice said from behind. Everyone jumped and turned.

"SIR WILLIAM!" Ashley cried, a joyful smile on her face. She ran up the suit of armor and embraced him with a warm hug against his cold chest plate. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Sir William let out a laugh. "Well, I'm not alive to begin with. But I am glad too."

Zoey and Boney just stared. "Uh Ash, who's the talking tin tuxedo?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ashley let go and introduced the knight. "This is Sir William. A friend of mine I met in Creepishire Castle! But how did you find me out here?" she asked him.

"I had a little help..." Sir William turned around and presented a woman in a long black dress with a black cloak with rich antique purple satin lining that's pin tucked for a quilted look. She was a few inches taller than Ashley. She pulled down her hood to show herself better. She appeared to be in her early 30's or so. Long hair black as raven wings, gorgeous red lips that contrasted her pale yet flawless face and beautiful dark eyes. She looked somewhat excited and nervous when she saw Ashley.

"Hello. You must be Ashley." she spoke with a sweet smile. Her voice was so sweet sounding, yet Ashley noticed a bit of an accent in her voice. "I am Madame Ivory."

"You're the fortune teller?!" Ashley asked.

"That's right. Once I returned to my castle, Sir William informed me about you and your current situation, so I used my powers to locate and help you. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you Ashley."

"You have?" Ashley was confused, not just the 'wonderful things' about her, but that Madame Ivory didn't seem mean, cruel, or evil as she was told about.

"Yes, I also know you are in terrible danger. Not just tonight, but on All Hallows' Eve as well!"

"What?! What kind of danger?!" Ashley said, her voice all panicky.

Madame Ivory reached into her robe and took out a folded piece of paper. "All I can tell you now is that this paper here tells all you need to protect yourself and your friends." She handed the paper to Ashley, who took it, unfolded it, and read it carefully.

After reading the paper, Ashley looked up to the madame in complete disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh, no no sweetie!" Madame Ivory assured. "This is what you will need for the arising evils on Halloween night!"

Ashley was still hesitant. "Why should I trust you?"

But Madame Ivory was unfazed. "Maybe you shouldn't, but give me the chance."

Ashley blinked in surprise, she wasn't expecting an answer like that. She looked back at the paper. "But I can't possibly do something like this! Something's wrong with my magic! And even if there wasn't, there's still no way to pull off something THIS big!"

The woman put a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Yes you can Ashley. There's nothing wrong with your magic. There's something wrong with you."

Ashley pointed to herself. "Me?!"

"Yes, a witch must be true to herself to become a powerful manipulator of magic. This includes matters of the heart."

Ashley was hit with realization when she said heart.

The woman pressed on. "I know there is someone you have feeling for. And he has feelings for you as well" she said smiling.

Ashley sighed. "Yes. I do, but our feelings aren't even real. There's no way we can be together...not even forever." In her mind, Ashley thought about the scene with Barnabas and Victoria. "I'll age and die while he lives on..." Ashley recited Victoria's exact words from that scene.

A pause.

Ashley rubbed the bruise on her neck, a tear sparkled in her eye. "Besides, he only loves me for my blood and nothing else! He'll-"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

Everyone jumped when they heard the roaring voice of Madame Ivory, staring at Ashley with an angered expression. "Right now that vampire is fighting to the death to protect you!" Madame Ivory said, her voice began to soften. "No vampire in existence would ever go to such lengths for a blood tap, unless they actually have true love in their heart. You have a special charm about yourself Ashley. One more powerful than the taste of blood."

Ashley looked at the madame in surprise. She thought about when she and Fangula first met. When their eyes locked with each others', they felt a tidal wave of loving emotion. There was no feeling like it at all. And it all happened _before_ he bit her, so maybe he has loved Ashley for her after all!

As the vampire drifted through Ashley's mind, she now realizes that he may be a bloodsucker, but a bloodsucker who will risk his afterlife to protect her. No longer did Ashley have any doubts. Because she knows that she loves Fangula. And Fangula loves her.

Ashley looked up at Madame Ivory and smiled. She smiled back, "I think you know what to do..."

Ashley nodded. She looked back and Sir Williams, Zoey and Boney. She went up to each of them and gave them a hug and thanks for all their help, which they greatly took and were glad to meet the young witch.

Madame Ivory handed another piece of paper to Ashley. "To go home just say this incantation."

Before she took the paper, Ashley gave the woman a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said with a sob of happiness in her voice.

Startled at first, but the woman hugged her back. With new found strength in her heart, Ashley pulled away and read the paper and studied the incantation. She closed her eyes and opened her arms wide. After a taking in a deep breath, she recited.

_"With our quest now coming to an end,_

_To the town of Charterville we will descend._

_Count Fangula, Wolfgang Smith and I,_

_Shall leave Halloween Hollow with a GOODBYE!"_

Ashley's key stone shone brightly, lighting up the whole forest. Ashley was bathed in a glow of green light and vanished, leaving a few green sparkles behind.


	17. Chapter 17: That's the Power of Love

In the late evening at Hillhurst, in the manor's parlor was Mums, Frankenbeans and Little Ghoul, waiting very, very impatiently.

"Grrrrr, where are they?!" Mums growled. "They've been gone all day!"

Frankenbeans held up a big sharp axe. "Want to carve pumpkin!" he whined.

"Oh quit your bellyaching ya boobs!" Little Ghoul snapped. "They'll be here any second...or else!"

It was as if they heard her, for at that moment, Ashley, Fangula and Wolfie materialized in a flurry of sparkles with a wheelbarrow full of pumpkins.

Little Ghoul blinked. "Wow, I'm good."

Everyone stared. Ashley looked okay, but Fangula and Wolfie did not. Most of Wolfie's fur was shredded off him, crimson blood covered his torn shirt, and deep cuts and bruises swelled his eyes. He looked even worse than what that pack of werewolves did to him, this time he was barely clinging to life. Fangula's suit was torn and tattered, scars, cuts, and deep bruises contrasted his pale face.

"WOLFIE! WOLFIE!" Frankenbeans cried. He gently picked up the werewolf and settled him on the sofa.

"What the sphinx happened to you two?!" Mums wailed. Fangula didn't answer. His wounds started to close and fade away as he was healing himself.

"Don't worry about me." the vampire said. He looked around. "Where's Ashley?!"

"She and Little Ghoul rushed to the kitchen..." Mums answered, amazed by the count completely healed. "since when can you do that by the way?"

In the kitchen, Ashley was running back and forth grabbing bottles and beakers of ingredients from the cupboards and pouring the right amounts into a large black cauldron placed under a hot stove. The thick yellow liquid inside bubbled wildly.

"Seriously?! You guys went to Halloween Hollow?!" Little Ghoul shouted. "But that place is exclusive! So exclusive even I can't get in!"

"Who would let you in anyway? Besides, we were there and it wasn't exactly a fun time." Ashley said as she stirred the boiling brew. "Now why don't you help me with this healing potion? I need some powered whale bones."

"Fine." Little Ghoul grumbled.

"So you say we were gone all day and no longer?" Ashley asked, sprinkling the powdered bones into the pot.

Little Ghoul nodded. "Yeah, we thought you guys were goofing off in town or something."

"Guess Zoey was right about that time stopping thing..." Ashley told herself.

"Who's Zoey?"

"She's a zombie we met at Halloween Hollow. We also met a pumpkin head named Jill, a skeleton named Boney and a suit of armor named Sir William." Ashley started to smile. "They were really great. In fact, we actually had some fun at the Hollow..." Ashley thought about the party at Deadbeat Cemetery, flying on a broom and meeting Sir William and all those wonderful monsters. No way she'll forget them.

Ashley and Little Ghoul watch the healing potion bubble until there was a loud poof.

"It's ready! Let's give it to Wolfie!"

Little Ghoul popped a funnel in Wolfie's mouth as Ashley poured the potion into it. After a few seconds, Wolfie's body glowed bright yellow as the potion took immediate effect. Once the glow died down, Wolfie let out a howl bounced off the couch fully healed and slopped Ashley's face with saliva ridden kisses.

Laughing, Ashley wiped the drool of her face. "It's good to be home."

"No kidding." Fangula agreed.

Mums picked up a pumpkin from the wheelbarrow "Let's celebrate with a jack-o-lantern jamboree!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered as they each grabbed an armful of pumpkins and headed for the kitchen.

All except for Ashley and Fangula. They stood in the parlor, face to face.

"Ashley." Fangula said. "Thank you for saving Wolfie, during that fight back there the werewolf was about to do Wolfie in with the final blow, but you saved us both in the nick of time." He lifted his arms and went up to hug her, but hesitated. But Ashley rushed into his arms and hugged tightly.

Ashley looked up at the surprised vampire, smiling. "I'm the one who should be thanking you Fang, you guys took on those monsters to protect me even though you didn't stand a chance. You weren't even afraid."

Fangula smiled shyly. He cleared his throat. "W-Well, ever since we met, saving you has been a hobby of mine." he joked.

But Ashley looked serious now. "Fang, you do...like me right?" she asked him.

Fangula swallowed hard and began to look nervous.

Ashley continued. "I mean do you love me? Like LOVE love me?!" she almost shouted, gripping tightly onto Fangula's suit.

Now Fangula's eyes bugged out. But that's wasn't all. His face suddenly turned bright red, like all the color was restored to his face. He was shaking like he was about to explode in seconds. Ashley was taken aback by this.

"U-U-Uh..." he stuttered. "W-Well...I, uh..." he fidgeted his fingers as he looked around nervously, struggling to answer.

But Ashley just smiled. She hung her arms around Fangula's neck. "Fang, it's alright, calm down." she placed her warm hand on his cold clammy cheek. The vampire's eyes were still wide, but his red face returned to his normal pasty color again.

"I know you love me Fang,"Ashley breathed lovingly. "because I love you."

She gave Fangula a passionate kiss on the lips. Fangula looked panicked for a second, but he closed his eyes and embraced in his arms. The two shared the same kiss they had 3 months ago. They weren't thinking that night. They kissed and had a few laughs. They didn't care at all if they were different and it all happened so fast. But maybe, that's just how love is.

As Ashley and Fangula continued their kiss, Fangula shifted his eyes to the parlor entrance. As he thought, Mums, Wolfgang, Frankenbeans and Little Ghoul were watching. But instead of scolding them for spying again, Fangula still kept his lips on Ashley's and used one arm to hold her and his other one to shoo the monsters away.

With that, the monsters each gave a thumbs back and headed back to the kitchen.

"Told you they wanted each other." Little Ghoul giggled. "Now pay up!" Wolfie grumbled as he gave the ghoul a 20 dollar bill.

Mums gave a shrug. "It was pretty obvious anyway." Frankenbeans nodded.

After the kiss, Ashley rested her head on Fangula's shoulder. He chuckled and hooked his arm around hers. "Come on, we've got pumpkins to carve and a party to plan...together."

After this night, the two monsters, the vampire and the witch, saw each other in a new light. They had each other all wrong. They say that love is eternal. And in this case, it certainly is.


	18. Chapter 18: Mischief Night

It's been four days since Ashley, Fangula and Wolfgang returned to Charterville. Ashley didn't forget Madame Ivory's warning about the 'terrible danger' on Halloween night. She still had the paper the madame gave her, hopefully what it said was going to help her. Ashley was still unsure about putting her trust in that woman, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

With that matter taken care off, Ashley's mind was now at ease. It was now Friday night. The night before Halloween and the Halloween party. All day the monsters checked and organized all the snacks, decorations and party favors while the Pipettes had been rehearsing their songs. They all settled down in the parlor to finally rest.

"Has anyone seen Ashley?" Mums breathed as he flopped onto a chair.

"She said something about her and Little Ghoul working on a project." Fangula said with a shrug. "They've been in the basement all day now!"

"Hey guys!" Every monster turned to see Ashley and Little Ghoul walk in.

Mums scowled. "Some helpers. What are you guys up to?! We spent the whole day getting ready for tomorrow night! This Halloween party was all YOUR idea anyway Ash!"

"Oh you'll see soon enough!" Little Ghoul said with an evil giggle.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Fangula said.

"Don't worry guys." Ashley said. "Trust me, what we're cooking up is gonna come in handy tomo-" Ashley stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes widened and stayed frozen for a few seconds. She shook her head as she came to.

Everyone got up. "Ashley! Did you have another vision?!" Fangula asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yep, we've got company coming." Ashley and the monsters went up to the window and peeked through.

Outside the house, Britney's cronies, the tracksuit twins, approached Hillhurst wearing glittery blue tracksuits and they each carried a small duffel bag.

"I knew we should have worn black instead." one twin said.

"May, are you sure about this?" her sister asked.

"Of course June! All we have to do is trash the place, run away, and Britney pays us in full just like she said! It's easy money." May unzipped her duffel bag and took out rolls of toilet paper.

"There gonna ruin the house!" Fangula said. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Ashley stated. She pointed her finger at the ready.

"Get the eggs!" May ordered. June unzipped her bag and took out 3 trays of eggs.

"AAAH!" June yelped then dropped the eggs on the ground.

"JUNE! You dropped the-" When May took a step forward, she somehow tripped and landed right on top of the eggs.

"AAAAH!" May shrieked. She got up and picked off egg goo and broken shell pieces of her jacket. "What's wrong with you?!" she snapped at June.

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" June protested, she checked her hands. "I just felt this sharp pain in my hands!"

From Hillhurst, Ashley and the monsters all watched laughing. "Nice one Ash!" Fangula giggled.

"Thanks, but I think they need a good scare right outta here!" she said excited. But the monsters didn't look excited. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna scare them?"

"But, what if they think we're not real?" Fangula said. "They'll just think we're guys in costumes."

"Yeah! How are they suppose to know?" Mums asked.

"Well that's an easy one!" Ashley chirped. "The only way they'll know you guys are real, is if you show them you're real!"

Mums blinked his one eye. "Makes sense."

"And I know just how to do it!" Ashley said. Everyone got into a huddle. "Okay, here's the plan..."

Back outside, May and June got out the toilet paper. "Alright, forget the eggs! Let's just teepee the place!"

But suddenly, thunder boomed and a heavy downpour fell on the two girls. Little did they notice that a single dark rain cloud was storming just above their heads.

"Where'd this storm come from?!" June cried. "What's going on?!"

"Who cares?! The toilet paper's all wet now! Let's just get out of this storm!"

The twins raced up the porch and into Hillhurst. Once they were inside, they looked around the mansion from were they stood.

"Man, this place is creepier on the inside." June said worried.

"What a dump." May sneered. "Let's take a look around."

"WHAT?!" June shouted, her scream echoed through the house. "But this is Hillhurst! Don't you know it's haunted?!"

May rolled her eyes. "Come on June, there's no such things as ghosts or haunted houses. Now come on!"

The twins went up the creaky stairs. June clung to her sister tightly. "Relax, nothing's gonna scare us." May said as she opened the door to Mums' room. The girls looked around inside the ancient bedroom.

"Wow, this room is awful." June said.

"Hey look!" May pointed to something. A long wooden box standing against the wall. The girls walked up to the box with caution. May reached out to open it. But then the box swung open and Mums' body flopped to the floor. The twins jumped and hugged each other screaming for a full minute.

Once their screaming stopped, May said, "R-Relax, it's just a dummy." She kicked Mums' head a few good times until it came off his body. "See? Told you. Just a dummy." June sighed in relief as the sisters let go of each other. They continued to look around the room.

"I still don't like this place May." June squeaked. May rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to my room ladies..." a dry voice said. The twins turned around and saw Mums' headless body standing up. They watched in horror as he picked up his severed head and held it up to the girls. "We've been expecting you!" his head said in a sinister voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" May and June screamed and ran out of the room. They continued to scream as they ran into a different room and closed the door.

"Mummy! M-M-M-Mummy!" May said, her voice shaking.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" June said catching her breath. They both gasped as they heard sharp popping sounds and saw something glow in the corner of the room. A tall figure stomped towards the girls with heavy footsteps, shaking up the whole room. They saw from a small doghouse, a wolf coming out, snarling with drool as he slunked toward the twins. Frankenbeans and Wolfie revealed themselves.

"RRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH!" Frankenbeans's head bolts glowed and sparked like crazy, his face became an x-ray as he roared.

Wolfie contorted himself into his werewolf form. "GRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR!" he snarled. The monsters reached for the girls.

The twins screamed and ran out the room while the two monsters laughed. They girls ran and ran down the hall but then a bat swopped down and starting dive bombing them.

"AAAAAAAH! BAAAAAT!" May shrieked, swatting the air around her. The girls gasped as they watched the bat turn into Count Fangula.

His lips curved into his toothy smile. "My, what lovely throats you have...they blend so well into your..._necks!_" His eyes flashed red and rushed up to the girls with blinding speed until he was inches from their terrified faces. "Just the right size for my teeth!" he snarled demonically.

The girls let out an ear splitting scream. They scrambled away from the vampire and hurried down the stairs. "Oh my God I knew this place was haunted!" June sobbed.

"Shut up and keep running!" May shouted. But June lost her footing and tripped onto May. The twins tumbled painfully down to the bottom of the stairs. May and June each let out a groan, slowly getting back to their feet.

Then a shadow covered the girls, they slowly turned around and saw a witch. With a green, warty face, and long hook nose and a rat's nest of red hair. She wore a long black dress and a pointed black hat.

She smiled, showing her hideous blacked out teeth. She raised her arms ans stretched her fingers like she was going to grab her intruders. "Oh! Don't leave us children! Stay with us and play!" she cried, letting out a fearful cackle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the tracksuit twins screamed bloody murder and bolted out of the house. Their screams were heard from outside.

Once they were gone from view screaming all the way home, Ashley clutched her stomach from laughing so hard and the monsters doubled over from the hilarious sight.

"Best. Scare. EVER!" Mums howled.

"Now THAT was AWESOME!" Ashley said through her giggles. She snapped her fingers and returned to her normal self. She pulled her key necklace from under her shirt. "Little Ghoul, did you get all that?"

"Yep! I got all that!" Little Ghoul said coming out holding a video camera. "You've blossomed into a flower of fear Ashley!"

"Thanks, but the monsters were the real stars." she pointed out. She clapped her hands together. "Alright gang! Time for bed!"

"Awwwww..." they all whined.

Ashley gave them the angry mom look. "No whining you guys. It's getting late. We've got a big day tomorrow!" she said pointing to the stairs.

The monsters did as told and wet up to their rooms. Except for Ashley and Fangula, when they heard the doors shut, the two hugged each other.

Fangula smiled. "I'm so glad we're now together..."

"Me too." Ashley giggled. "At first I thought we could never be together."

Fangula looked at Ashley confused. "What do you mean?"

Ashley swallowed a little, "Well, because...you're immortal and I'm not. And I want to be with you forever, but I know my life won't last that long..." Ashley dipped her head, depressed about that harsh reminder. Not to mention the 'aphrodisiac' effect of Fangula drinking her blood and becoming his 'blood tap.' She didn't even want to say _that_ to Fangula.

But the vampire raised her chin up and to her surprise, he wasn't sad. He was smiling. "You know Ashley, I thought the very same thing. But I'm not sure why, but have a feeling we'll be together much longer than you think..."

Fangula pressed his lips with Ashley's and the two had a little kiss. Ashley's smile grew back on her face. "Fang...I feel the same too! And I also know, that I'll always love you for you and nothing else. Remember that." Ashley said from her heart. She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." she pointed to herself and disappeared to her room.

Fangula stood by his lonesome, deep in thought. _'She loves me for me and nothing else? That's how I feel about her. If only I met her much sooner...' _He blinked as if he just remembered something. _'Then, why do I get the feeling that I have?'_

He shook his head dismissing his thought. He became a bat and flew to bed.


	19. Chapter 19: Monsters Unleashed

The Hillhurst house was adorned with Halloween lights, jack-o-lanterns, fake skeletons and spider webs galore. Out front of the house, tables of candy, cakes, pizza and all matters of party food were lined up. A big bowl of red fruit punch was placed on the table next to coolers of pop and soft drinks. The whole scene shined like a haunting star in the early evening.

Inside, Ashley was in the parlor in front of the pipe organ. Her costume was an off the shoulder emerald green dress with long jagged bell sleeves. A long black cape with a jagged trim pinned around Ashley's neck with her magic key. With green and black striped tights and black Mary Jane shoes. All topped off with a black witch hat.

"Okay girls. This is it!" Ashley told the organ, the Pipettes came out. The monsters were watching from the other side of the room. Ashley took a few steps back, held her hands out in front of her and began to recite.

_"On this night when the barriers are thin,_

_many horrors and wonders are still trapped within!_

_But tonight the spirits of Hallow shall hear my plea!_

_Release the Pipettes! I now set them free!"_

Ashley's hands glowed brightly, then bursts of green light shot out from the palms of her hands and hit the Pipettes, covering them with the witch's magic. The glow became brighter and brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes. When Ashley heard several gasps, she opened her eyes, and gasped.

The Pipettes were standing in the parlor. Standing. On their own pair of legs.

Pink Pipette ran a hand down her now existing leg. "I don't believe it..."

"I believe it!" Blue Pipette cheered as she hopped up and down.

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Green Pipette shouted out spinning like a ballerina. The ecstatic girls got in line and sang,

"This is all something no one's ever seen! We now all have feet and ankles and knees!" They ran up to Ashley and hugged her. "Oh thank you Ashley! Thank you! Thank you to you!"

The monsters applauded on a spell well done. Ashley smiled and curtsied. "Thanks guys! Now let's head outside. Our guests will be here any minute."

The monsters and the Pipettes hurried outside. But Ashley stayed behind. Instead, she went down into the basement.

"How's it coming?" she asked Little Ghoul, who was stirring a big black cauldron of bubbling pale blue slime over a hot fire. Good thing she had that hood, otherwise Ashley could see her frowning.

"Well, so far this goop hasn't become a volcano experiment yet. But remember: this is powerful stuff! You're only gonna get ONE shot and that's it! So don't let it go to waste!"

"No prob Ghoul." Ashley said. "The monsters and I will be on our toes. We're ready for anything."

But Little Ghoul was unsure "You sure about that? It's not you I'm worried about but those Halloween rejects we call roommates. They aren't even aware of what's really going on!"

"Of course they are!" Ashley replied. "Why wouldn't they? I've almost lost my life in the past week and no one's gonna loose theirs tonight. And if anything happens, it's on."

Outside, the gang all headed out and waited for the guests to arrive. But there were none so far. Things were more dead than a graveyard as Ashley and the monsters waited for the guests.

"Are we having fun yet?" Mums deadpanned as he munched on some Cheetos.

"Mums! Those are for the guests!" Ashley said.

"What guests?" the mummy grumbled. "We're the only ones here, remember?"

"Maybe everyone decided to go to Britney's party instead." Fangula said all depressed. "Maybe her and the in-crowd will drop by to laugh in our faces..."

"Not if we can help it!" a bright and cheery voice chirped.

Ashley broke into instant excitement. She knew THAT voice. "DAWN! HILLARY!" Ashley ran up to her human friends and gave them a big bear hug.

"Whoa Ash! Take it easy!" Dawn giggled with a grunt. "It's just us."

"Oh! Sorry." Ashley pulled away and got a good look at her friends. Dawn was Cinderella. A baby blue satin dress, long white gloves and a blue ribbon choker. A silver tiara with rhinestones nested around her beautiful blonde hair pulled in a bun.

Hillary was Red Riding Hood, a red skirt that falls below the knee, white socks with black shoes, a white peasant blouse and of course, the trademark red hooded cape.

Ashley was so happy to see human people. She was alright with monsters, but she knew her human friends longer. Ashley's smile couldn't be any bigger. "I'm so glad you guys came."

Hillary pushed up her glasses. "Well of course! If you can't count on your friends to go to another friend's party, then what kind of friends are they?"

Thankfully, Dawn and Hillary still thought the monsters were in costume. As they all got acquainted, more guests started to arrive and the party heated up in seconds! Most of the town was here. Digging into food, bobbing for apples and most of all, enjoying the Hillhurst monsters performing with the Pipettes. They were playing their own twist on an ancient classic.

_"The zombies were having fun!_

_The fun began to unfurl!_

_The guests included Wolfgang._

_Fangula and his girl!"_

Right on cue, Ashley and Fangula jumped in front of the band and danced for the crowd cheering them on, applause and music growing louder. Mums tossed the microphone in the air and the vampire caught it with no effort as he sang into the mic.

_"Now everything's cool, I'm a part of the band,_

_And this monster bash is the hit of the land!_

_For you, the living, this bash was meant too,_

_When you get to Hillhurst, tell them Ashley sent you!"_

The vampire sang while wrapping his arm around Ashley, who blushed and hugged the count. The crowd exploded with applause and the Hillhurst gang took their bows and went to the party for a breather.

"So far so good!" Fangula said sipping his fruit punch.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, but remember. We have to stay sharp. Something is bound to happen tonight."

"No prob. We'll be as sharp as my fangs. In the meantime, we might as well enjoy it..." the vampire said with a sly smile. Ashley giggled. The two leaned in and enjoyed a loving kiss. They kissed for so long, they didn't even notice they were totally making out...oblivious to onlookers...

"Woooo-hooooo!" two voices hollered. The couple unhooked their lips and spun around to see Dawn and Hillary who watched the whole thing.

"So it comes out! Charterville's goody two-shoes Ashley Deacon has the exchange student under her spell!" Dawn said.

"Ashley you little sneak! You've been keeping Biff all to yourself this whole time?! How close-mouthed can you get?!" Hillary said in excitement.

Ashley face was red as the punch. "Uh, well I, uh-"

"Relax Ash, it's cool." Dawn said. "We're happy for you two."

"Something tells me you were made for each other." Hillary pointed out.

Ashley and Fangula blinked and looked at each other. They both smiled and held each others hand. "Yeah, I think so too..." Ashley sighed lovingly.

"Oh, that's so sweet I'm getting a toothache." a snobby voice spat out. That's when everyone saw Britney Chambers as Snow White looking royally annoyed seeing Ashley's new boyfriend.

"Britney?!" Ashley said surprised. "You're at my party?!"

Britney rolled her eyes. "Please, I only came by to see the biggest gathering of losers ever!" she said with a snort.

Dawn stormed up to Britney before Ashley could. The two princesses exchanged face to face glares. "Britney, for once can you leave Ashley alone and get a real life?!"

"And why don't you call _them _losers to their faces?" Fangula said pointing behind Britney. She turned right into Mums, Frankenbeans and Wolfie's faces.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" they all roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Britney screamed and ran away in the other direction of the party.

Ashley and the others laughed and clapped while the monsters took a bow. Mums strolled up to Dawn and offered his dry hand. "Your Royal Hotness, may I have this dance?"

Dawn smiled. "You may." The two walked off while the others stood in shock. But Wolfie came up and offered Hillary to dance. She shrugged and took the werewolf's invite.

Fangula sighed. "You think Mums learned his lesson last time..." Last time Mums cut and rug and fell for a human girl...it was Britney herself. Now it's the same with Dawn. Boy that mummy really knows how to pick girls.

"Don't worry about it. Dawn's the same way." Ashley told Fangula. "She flirts with boys more times than Britney maxes out her credit card."

"Care to dance Ashley?" Fangula asked the witch.

"Love to." she replied.

As the party rolled on, everyone was having fun and it went on without a hitch! Even Ashley was dancing away without care. "Fang, I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab some punch!"

"Okay but hurry back! The gang's setting up for our next number!" Fangula told her.

Ashley rushed up to the punch bowl and scooped some into her cup. She raised the cup to her lips.

_"Don't drink it." _

Ashley gasped threw down her glass on the ground. Ashley knew that voice. It belonged to the ghost lady of Charterville cemetery. Despite not hearing it for months, Ashley knew the voice right away. But why would she speak to Ashley know? She looked down at her spilled drink...and saw it burn a hole into the ground. Punch isn't suppose to do that...

"AAAAAAAH!" someone screamed, followed by multiple screams. Everyone started to panic and run in all directions. Some nearly knocking Ashley over. She muscled her way through the crowd to see what was happening. She wish that she didn't.

It was Mums. He was lifting Dawn high off the ground with his bandages. He had her wrapped up in mid-air! He unraveled Dawn as she spun down about to crash as the blonde screamed bloody murder. But Mums pulled her back and and re-winded her again like a yo-yo.

"Mums! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Ashley screamed. But the mummy wasn't listening. He kept yo-yo-ing Britney without stopping. "Mums I said stop it!" Ashley pulled him to face her. Ashley gasped startled. Mums' blue eye was now glowing red.

"Rrrruuuuhh..." Mums groaned like a scary mummy would. He grabbed Ashley by the throat, she gagged under Mums' chocking grasp. The mummy was lifting Ashley up with his single hand! When did he get that kind of strength?!

Ashley thrust her hand out at Mums and blasted him with all her magical might. The mummy was sent flying and crashed into the snack table. Dawn fell hard to the ground, knocking her out cold.

"AARRROOOO!" Ashley heard a howl, but more than one. She looked the other way and saw Wolfie with another werewolf with brown fur...with glasses and a Red Riding Hood outfit.

Ashley stepped back. "No...no..."

It was now clear that Wolfgang bit Hillary, turning her into a werewolf. Somehow, but not surprisingly, both of their eyes glowed red. Ashley tried to run, but the were beasts blocked her path.

"Wolfie, Hillary. I don't want to hurt you!" But they charged at the witch. Quickly, Ashley pointed at them and a metal cage appeared around them and locked them in.

Before Ashley did anything else, her arms were grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. It was Frankenbeans. He then held Ashley in a powerful bear hug with one arm and used his other hand to pry her eyes open. Ashley struggled to break out of the monster's grip, but she couldn't break free. She saw Count Fangula walking up to her.

"Fang! Help me! PLEASE!" Ashley cried.

But Fangula just smiled. He got closer to Ashley's stunned face and stared straight into her eyes. Ashley watched his eyes turn from silver into a shimmering gold. Ashley stared into the entrancing gaze of the vampire's eyes. Her eyes drooped as she fell under his power.

Frankenbeans released Ashley, setting her down as she was now hypnotized. She stood in place as Count Fangula reached out and ripped Ashley's magic skeleton key off her cape.

"Not so fast, Pasty face!" three feminine voices called out Fangula turned to see the Pipettes stand defiantly with their hands on their hips. Frankenbeans and Fangula scoffed at the colorful girls trying to look tough. Frankenbeans went up and raised his arm ready to swat the Pipettes out of the way.

The girls sucked in a deep breath, "HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Pipettes sand out a powerful sound wave sending Frankenbeans flying, crashing into Fangula.

The Pipettes came to Ashley trying to release her from the trance. "Ashley! Ashley doll!" Pink Pipette said shaking her, Blue Pipette snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of Ashley's face. Green Pipette had an idea. She sang a painful high note in Ashley's ear until her face cracked and covered her ears in pain.

"OOOOWWWW! MY EARS! STOP!" Ashley screamed, Green Pipette stopped. Still disorientated, Ashley looked over to Fangula struggling under Frankenbeans. He managed to lift the massive monster off of him and morph into his bat form and fly away with Ashley's key in his clawed feet.

"Fangula's getting away!" Ashley said as she watched the bat fly farther away. Without the key, Ashley had no power at all. Now she was just a human in a witch costume.

"Ashley!" a familiar wacky voice shouted. Ashley turned.

"Flabber?!" Ashley shouted.

"Flabber! Flabber! Welcome home!" the Pipettes cheered in sheer joy. It was indeed Flabber, and standing next to him was the magic broom from Halloween Hollow fixed and good as new! "Ashley! Take Broomy and go after Fang!" Flabber said. The broom now named Broomy zoomed over to Ashley's side.

"But Flabber, I don't have my magic to fly this!" Ashley said

"Don't worry Ash! I stored my phasm magic into Broomy so he'll have enough juice to fly. Just concentrate on catching up to Fang, grab the key and come back here! Little Ghoul and I will set up the potion."

Ashley nodded. She put the broom between her legs, closed her eyes and concentrated on Flabber's words. She held on tight and the broom zoomed up into the air.


End file.
